Love Me, Forever
by Lauralarios234
Summary: We have been together since the beginning and now you're not here with me. You're nowhere to be found because you're dead. My dear wife, i am sorry I wasn't there for you. I promise to make it up to you when I see you again. Your husband and mate, Carlisle Cullen
1. Chapter 1

It was like any typical Thursday afternoon, the Cullen's kids were home being themselves. Alice and Rose were looking though fashions magazines while Bella and Jake were watching Jasper and Emmett play their video games. Edward and his daughter, Renesmee were playing the piano, writing a new son for the vampire's mother, Leonora. Their aunt, Esme, was running an errand out in Seattle and their father, Carlisle, was working at the hospital. Their mother Leonora was visiting Emily, Sam's imprint, at her home.

Leonora loved going over to Emily's house and cook since she couldn't cook for her own children. Ever since Leonora found out that her friend was pregnant she wouldn't let Emily do anything. Saying that Emily needed to take it easy with her first baby. Obviously, Emily thought that Leonora was overreacting but Sam agreed with her. Sam and Leonora both teamed up, Leonora would come over and help with the house chores, such as cooking, cleaning and make sure the other wolves weren't causing Emily trouble. Of course, Leonora didn't have any problem helping out the mother wolf because Emily has always shown kindness towards her and her family.

At the Cullen's residence, the kids were having their usual fun. They all heard their father's and aunt's car pulled up. That's strange, their father would usually come at night. Carlisle and Esme came inside the house, all smiling and feeling happy.

"Hello family" Carlisle, their vampire father greets them.

"Hello," they say altogether.

Jake went to help Esme bring in the couple of bags she brought with her. Carlisle puts down his briefcase on top of the little table near the big couch. Carlisle was looking around for the only person who was missing. He narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out where in the world would his mate and wife be?

"Mother's with Emily," Emmett says without looking away from the game.

He knew that if their mother wasn't around Carlisle would instantly get worried and asked for her. Emmett and the other's knew how deeply they loved each other. No words were needed to be said to one another, their facial expression said it all. After so many years together, they still act like newlyweds.

"Oh right. Has she been there long? I got a message in the morning but I thought she would have been here by now." Carlisle asked his children as he sat down on the love seat.

"She's been there since the morning, I say around 7 am. But you know mother if she can help out in any way she will. Especially now that Emily is expecting her first baby." Rose says to Carlisle, with a small smile. Rose and Leonora shared the same desire of having children of their own, but since they can not have any they are left to long for some. Leonora however, has adopted the Cullen's children as her own.

Carlisle may have been the one to turn them but it was Leonora who taught them the ways of being vampires. Leonora took her time teaching them how to hunt, how to control their thirst so they wouldn't harm humans. Carlisle gave them new life but Leonora showed them how to live. They took their first steps into the vampire life, all thanks to Leonora, their vampire mother. Even though Jasper and Alice, weren't from Carlisle venom, he still thought of them as his children just as much as Edward, Esme, Rose, and Emmett. Leonora taught Alice and Jasper the same way she taught the others. With Jasper, it took longer since he drank human blood and it was difficult for him to control his thirst. But she was determined to help her baby, her son. She knew he was special and she didn't want him to feel like he was any different. Never has she shown any negativity towards him for drinking human blood. It was Leonora, who Jasper first told of his tragic past. Not Alice, his mate, but Leonora, who Jasper first thought at his mother. He has felt the pure love she had for them. The emotions she would feel when they called her mother, when he would improve or when he would simply smile at her. Her emotions changed him, he wanted to be better for her and him. Everyone felt the same, they wanted to be better for her, their mother. The one person who loved them more than themselves. She wouldn't ever turn her back on him, she simply wanted the best for her children.

" **NOOOO!** " Edward shot up from his seat by the piano, his yelled started every one. They were looking at him confused, but he wasn't paying attention to them. His attention was to his little sister, Alice, who was in the middle of a vision. He was staring at her terrified, he was paler than normal. Once Alice came out of her vision if she could cry she would be sobbing by now. Jasper went to his mate's side, trying to calm her down. He didn't like the feeling his mate and brother were having. They were beyond scared and angry.

Alice and Edward both shared the same horror expression, everyone knew something bad was going to happen. The others were asking questions, demanding them to talk, tell what they both saw. They didn't like their expression, they were all getting scared, Jasper was doing his best to keep them all calm but it was all in vain. Alice and Edward, neither of them talk, they couldn't process what they both seen, they couldn't put in words on what was about to happen. I mean how could they? They saw their beloved mother being burned alive, killed. With a frightened look, Edward turns to his father, he couldn't speak, to numb to say anything. But somehow Carlisle understood what he meant. Deep down he didn't want to believe it, but if his mate was in trouble he wanted to be there to protect her. Carlisle's eyes widen and he gasped.

" _Leonora_ " he whispered in alarmed.

That caught the other attention, what did Alice see that had them like that. What will happen to their mother? Without a second thought, Carlisle ran towards his mate. Hoping, praying he'll get there in time. Praying to any and every god, to protect his wife, the love of his life, the sole purpose of his existence. Carlisle ran like never before, not realizing the others were right behind him. They went to their mother's recuse. Carlisle would hear Edward ask Alice if there were any changes to her vision but with every reply she denied it.

Once they got to their destination they froze on what they saw. The wolves were there, crying, staring at a burning body. A sobbing Emily in that arms of her husband, chanting it was all her fault, that it should be her. Paul and Jared were holding down a nomad vampire, his skin tearing from the deadly grip the wolves had. The vampires all had the same question, _where was Leonora, their mother, Carlisle wife?_ Once their eyes caught the blonde silky hair in the flames, they knew who was burning.

Dropping to his knees, Carlisle gave out the most furious, tortured, and anguished roar. No one but absolutely _**NO ONE**_ would ever forget that sound. The sound of a broken man, a man who lost his love, the purpose of his life, his soulmate. That sound would always be in their memories.

"We're too late" Edward whispers.

Another angry roar filled the forest, Emmett launched himself to the nomad tearing him into pieces. Releasing another angry roar, Emmett dropped to his knees, dry sobbing for the loss of his mother. The one person, besides his mate, who understood him and loved him unconditional. He lost her and he wasn't able to protect her.

The wolves hanged their heads down in shame and guilt, for not being able to protect their friend. Leonora was like no other, she was kind to them even when they weren't. She treated them like she treated her children. In a way, they also lost their mother.

"What happened here" Rosalie demanded the wolves to explain why did her mother die. Rosalie was angry if the wolves were here then why couldn't they help her mother. Why didn't they help her?

"Mother protected Emily from that nomad, but she wasn't able to protect herself from him." Edward gave his sibling and his grieving father a brief explanation of what has happened here.

Suddenly, the fire stopped burning and there was no evidence that there was once a body. Nothing was there but a black spot and the wedding ring that Leonora once wore. They were all confused about where she went. How can a body simply disappear just like that? However, one person didn't notice. Carlisle couldn't take it any longer, he rose from his spot picked up the wedding ring his beloved wife once wore and took off to the now empty house. He wished to be alone, he didn't want anyone he just wanted his mate back. They watched him run off, Emmett pushed Edward to a tree and help him there.

"You knew and you didn't warn us," Emmett screamed at his brother. Blaming him for the loss of their mother. Jasper and Jake went to hold Emmett back but weren't too successful. Emmett was cracking Edward's throat and finally, with Paul's help, they were able to free Edward from Emmett's hold.

"I'll never forgive you. This is your fault, you could of prevent this" Emmett says to Edward and took off somewhere. No one said anything, they couldn't think of anything besides of Leonora. Just like Carlisle, they watched Emmett runoff.

"This isn't your fault Edward" Esme begins to say but Edward took off, running away from the spot. Bella and Nessie took off after him, to see if they can comfort him. Rose left after Emmett too calm him down. Alice, Jasper, and Emse stayed there with the others. Trying to see what will happen. Wondering what will happen to the Cullen family. But they all knew it'll never be the same, the lost of the mother was too much for them to handle. Will they overcome the loss or will it end?

 **SEATTLE, WASHINGTON**

An officer was staring down at his hands, twisting and turning them, desperately waiting for any information or news he could obtain about the young and mysterious girl he discovered out in the streets. She scared the hell out of him. He was driving back to the station when out of nowhere this girl, who looked all beaten up, scratches all over her neck, arms, and legs. She had black and purple bruises all over her body, he was so close to running her over. Lucky he stopped right in time. He came out of the car and approached her, however, she was already on the floor unconscious. Wasting no time, he picked her and drove to the nearest hospital, where he's currently waiting. As he was sitting down on the uncomfortable hospital chair, the surgeon who was attending the young lady came out.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Smith." The middle age doctor introduced himself.

"Hello, Dr. I'm Officer Johnson" the officer shook the doctor's hand.

"The young lady is very lucky that she's alive. She has three broken ribs on her left side, a punctured lung and her right hip are dislocated. And the strangest damn thing, her skin looks like it was burned. Nothing to damage but it'll heal without leaving any scars." the doctor informs him. The officer was too shocked to say anything, that girl went through hell.

"Do you know her family?" The doctor asked him.

"Uhm, no, I checked with the station and asked for any missing or runaways that might be her but no luck. There haven't been any missing posters about a girl around her age." The officer tells him. The doctor sighs.

"Well the girl needs to have someone with her, she has lost all her memory and right now she won't be able to do much without any help," the doctors say sadly.

For some reason, he thought that this was fate. Like this was meant to be. He and his wife, of 5 years wanted children of their own but couldn't have any. They were thinking of adopting but they didn't know where to look and here was this young girl that needs help. The officer smiled and went to call his wife and he let her know the situation. Immediately his wife came to the hospital and visit the young girl. She fell in love with her at first sight and new she was special.

Three weeks later, the young girl was able to go home with the Johnsons. Just like the doctor said, she lost her memories and didn't know her name. So Andrew and his wife, Mary named her Lorelei Johnson, their daughter.

It took many months for Lorelei to gain their trust, she was shy and scared. She would have terrifying nightmares about being burned alive. Her dreams would consist of a scary man with blood red eyes. Some weren't as bad. She would often dream of this man with golden eyes, pale skin, blonde hair with the most beautiful smile. To her he was a god, she would sometimes wonder why she would dream about him. Whenever she would, she would feel safe and loved. But also sad and hurt, why would she feel that way? Who knows but she likes whenever she would dream of him.

The Johnsons were happy with her, she was the perfect daughter, very obedient and didn't cause any trouble. Lorelei wanted to be homeschooled so her parents allowed it. However, her father thought that she might want to be with people her age. Lorelei said she didn't mind being with them, she actually prefers it.

One day Mr. Johnson came home and said that his cousin was getting married. His cousin from his mother's side of the family. His cousin was Embry Call, he was marrying his girlfriend of two years. They were going to his wedding in a few months, Mrs. Johnson was happy going because she loved weddings. Mr. Johnson was happy that his cousin invited him even though they haven't talked in a long time. He was older than Embry by six years but did keep in touched when Andrew left Forks. Andrew secretly hoped that his wife and new daughter would like the small town Forks because he wants to transfer over to their station. It was a safe place to raise his teenage daughter even though she was going off to college this coming fall. He was thinking once she leaves he and his wife can adopt another child. Lorelei would always be his little girl, but three years wasn't enough to raise someone.

These three years were amazing just the three of them but the Johnsons knew they wanted more kids and Lorelei gave them great practice. Hopefully, they would like Forks and they could move there. Who knows they might discover amazing and new things. This was a good thing for Lorelei perhaps she would make friends of her own. She might find herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Mother,

We all miss you, we think about you all the time. You're always on our minds. Father misses you. All he ever does is stare at your photo. You know the one you guys took back in the 50's. It was our first Christmas as a family. Alice and Jasper's first Christmas with us, do you remember that day? You were wearing that bright red dress and father was wearing your favorite button up shirt with the red tie you brought him. You two were dancing and Emmett captured the perfect moment. You were laughing while father was staring lovely at you. That moment I thought our family was perfect, that our world will always remain perfect. Why did you have to leave? I'm sorry I wasn't the perfect daughter. I'm sorry that I would sometime act up. Sorry for blaming my immortal life on you and father. You never once raised your voice at me, even though I know sometimes I did deserve it. You let me express myself and you never once told me otherwise. You died protecting a human, not any human but Emily, Sam's imprint. You gave your life so she and her baby can live. Just like me, you always wanted kids on your own. In a way you did have kids, you had us and you never asked for more. You were happy with us and you never let us forget. That you were blessed to have us as your children. I accepted your death but that doesn't mean I want too. Mommy, I miss you. Can you come back? I need you with me. Please find a way to come back home, to us.

Love your daughter,

Rosalie Hale Cullen (your little Rosie)

 **Three Years Later**

The household was filled with horrible screams, yelling for help. Begging someone to help her but in the end, no one would come. Mr. and Mrs. Johnson ran to investigate what was those horrible screams. The screams were coming from their 18-year-old daughter's, Lorelei, room. As Mr. Johnson opened the door, he saw his daughter kicking, screaming and tossing in her bed, begging. She was having another of those terrifying dreams about being burned alive. Mrs. Johnson went straight to her, trying to wait for her daughter up before she did any damage to her face, once again.

"Honey wake up! **LORELEI WAKE UP!** " Mary, Mrs. Johnson, screamed begging her daughter to wake up. Shaking her awake, hoping she'll open her eyes.

Gasping for air, Lorelei finally opens her eyes just for her to cry on her mother's shoulders. Crying and shaking, Lorelei leaned on her mother for support. She couldn't take it any longer. _Why was she having these nightmares? Why was she being burnt alive? Why did that man tear off her head? Why did he have red eyes? Why was she so afraid of him?_ There were so many questions and yet she'll never get any answers. For her mind was blank from her past. She couldn't remember her own name. She might not be the age they'll think. She doesn't know anything about herself.

Lorelei hears her mother's soothing voice, saying that she'll be alright and that everything will be alright. Her mother was rubbing gentle circles on her back, keeping her calm. Her father, on the other hand, didn't know what to do. He felt helpless watching his only daughter suffer and he couldn't help her. He wonders what has she been through for her to react that way to fire. Whenever she see's fire she terrified, she would always have a panic attack or she'll faint and not remember anything the next day. He wants to help her but he doesn't know how. Hopefully moving to Forks, will help her out.

Mary finally got Lorelei back to sleep, praying this time she won't have another nightmare. Mary went to kiss her daughter's forehead and went to her husband. Who was watching the whole thing, he was never good at comforting his daughter but he did try his best. Mary puts her hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze, trying to reassure him that she'll be alright. With a heavy sigh, he turns back and goes to his room. But not before making sure his daughter's windows were locked.

Early in the morning, a very happy teenage came running downstairs, walking in the kitchen she greeted her parents. Giving them both kisses on their cheeks and the return the kiss. Sitting down on the table, Lorelei stole a piece of toast from her father.

"So what time are we leaving again?" Lorelei asked her parents as she took a bite of her toast.

"We're heading out at 3 pm, so it will give you two enough time to get ready. You're all packed up right?" Mr. Johnson asked his daughter. She nods and drank her milk that her mother poured into a cup.

The Johnson's ate their breakfast, Lorelei would ask her father questions about his cousin and the town. Every time she would fall more in love with it. She has this weird feeling like she knew that place. It felt familiar to her, it almost felt like home and she didn't know why. With the loss of her memories, she couldn't get the answers she was looking for. Maybe once they get there she'll know why.

After breakfast they went to do their regular routine, Lorelei would go and read in her room. As she reading Lorelei couldn't help but feel nervous about the wedding. She felt like something big was coming but what was it?

The day went fast and now the Johnson's were heading to Forks. Lorelei was feeling very nervous and she was a little scared. But she didn't have any reason to be scared. Looking out the window she saw a reflection of herself but with golden eyes. Double blinking her eyes, she looked again but now she had her regular light blue eyes. Confused she looked away from the window and paid attention to her parents. Her father was talking about how great the town is, the town was very calm and had a good police station. That he'll be at home a lot more if they live there but her mother was thinking another thing. Her counterargument wants that they didn't pay what he had made back at Seattle, they were talking back and forth but finally, her mother agreed to give the town a chance.

Reading the sign 'Welcome to Forks', Lorelei felt at home like she could breathe a little better.

"Hey dad, are we almost there?" Lorelei asked her father. Looking in the rearview mirror her father said just a couple of more minutes. She nods and went to her phone to play angry birds. About twenty more minutes they passed another sign saying 'Welcome to the Quileute Tribe'. Lorelei was confused she thought they were staying in Forks.

"Hey weren't we staying in Forks?" she asked.

"No honey, remember I told you that I'm part Native American. Embry is a full Native, he lives here in the Rez. You'll like it, it very nice and the people are welcoming" her father says. She nods and went back to her phone. Another twenty minutes they arrived at their destination. There were cars parked outside, noticing that it was a little dark and they were the only ones going inside.

"Hey are we late?" Lorelei asked her father. He rubs the back of his neck, in an embarrassed way, and he nods.

"I got lost a couple of times," he said shyly.

Lorelei and Mary laughed at him. Despite being an officer he could get lost easily. They went inside, Lorelei took everything in view. Loud music was being played, people dancing, laughing, having a conversation easily having fun. Some little kids ran in front of her, almost tripping her luckily her father caught her in time. She laughed at that, she smiled at her dad when he asked her if she was alright. She nods and they let to look for his cousin.

As she was walking with her parents she couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her. Turning her head to her left she saw a group of unnatural beautiful people, all in the corner like they're were hiding from everyone else. They were staring at her like they all seen a ghost. They all looked very beautiful with their golden eyes and their pale skins. They looked like they just came out of a photo shoot. But there was one that caught her attention more. A man with golden eyes, pale skin, blonde hair that was pulled back he didn't look older than 23 at the most. She had to stop walking and she stares at him. Narrowing her eyes at him, she couldn't help but feel sad staring at him. It pained her to see him, but why would she feel that way? She didn't notice that she was making her way towards them. Before she was able to reach them her father grabbed her shoulder.

"Honey are you okay?" his worried voice reached her ears but she couldn't look away from that beautiful man. She felt like if she turns away he was going to disappear.

"Lorelei?" he calls her and this time she looked away. She stares at her father's worried eyes and turns back to stare at the man.

"I, umm, yeah. It's just, umm... nothing. I'm... let's go and see your cousin" Lorelei tells her father.

Walking away she glanced at that man one more time before leaving him there. Lorelei and her father reached her mother who was with some russet skin people. They were all dressed nicely, there was a little boy sitting down on a lady's lap. Once they reached them, they looked at her directions and just like the golden eyes group, they look like they show a ghost. Their eyes widen and their skin paled.

"Oh, this is my daughter Lorelei." Her mother introduced her.

It was quiet, no one asked anything. They all just stared at her and Lorelei was getting a bit uncomfortable. She looked at her father whispering if they were always like this. And he just shrugged. Rubbing her neck she spoke up.

"Hello," Lorelei greeted them.

They still didn't say anything, feeling uncomfortable she turns to her father, telling him she's going to get something to drink. He nods and she left them, walking away they all stare at her. Lorelei headed to the food table and poured herself a glass of punch. She stood there and watched the people. People were dancing, talking, the group with her parents some were still staring at her and one man was talking to her father. It wasn't Embry she thought, this man looked a little older than what her father described him to be. Not wanting to look at them anymore she turns to find the golden eyes. And just where she left them, they were there. Some were staring at her and the others looked like they were having an argument. She didn't know what possed her to do it but she went to them. Something was pulling her other there, halfway to them her father calls her over. Once again she stopped in the middle, turns to her father and back to the group. With a sad sigh, she starts to walk towards her parents, thinking will she ever get a chance to talk to them.

"Yes father?" she asked him. The group was still staring at her. Instead of her father speaking it was the young man that was talking to him before.

"Hello, my name is Sam. I apologize for before, it just that you look like a person who we knew once." Sam says to Lorelei. She slightly narrows her eyes at him, he looked familiar.

"Have we met before?" She asked him.

"Perhaps in a different life?" he says and Lorelei smiled at him.

"Perhaps, or perhaps I just forgot?" she jokes. Probably they already knew what happened to her, her parent must somehow tell them or if they didn't then they wouldn't get the joke. Somehow she knew he was hiding something. What was it, she doesn't know. Whatever it was it's was too much for him right now.

Sam smiles a little and turns to the lady with the child in her lap. She had a scar on her left side of her face but that didn't take away from her beauty.

"This is my wife Emily and my son Leo." He says. Something in her felt pride, a pride that his name was Leo. It felt as if he was named after her, but that was crazy. She never met these people, or has she? She turns to Sam and back at Leo. She asked Emily if she could hold him. Emily nods and gives her Leo.

The moment Leo was in her hands, everything went silent it was just the two of them. She held him close. His little chubby hands grabbed her index finger. She was staring at him lovely. Almost as if this was meant to be.

The others were watching the little moment Lorelei and Leo had. The russet skin people were staring at them, almost in guilty, regret and happiness. The golden eyes stared at them with sadness and somewhat happiness. However, the blonde hair man was staring at them with remorse, regret, pain, and love. It was too much for him to see, he was about to leave but he heard her voice and stayed.

" _Leo_ " Lorelei whispers. Leo let out a small giggle. Hearing that Lorelei laughed as well.

"Well hello there Leo. My name is Lorelei. You're such a cutie pie, aren't you." Lorelei continues to talk to Leo.

Throughout the whole night, Lorelei held Leo close to her, protecting him. Emily didn't mind she was happy that Leo got to be with her. Emily thought that this moment was meant to be. Lorelei got to talk to the others. She met Emily's aunt and her cousins. Seth was such a sweetheart, he was near her all the time, asking if she needed anything. Lorelei would laugh at his cuties, asking her parent is she could take him home. They all laughed at his embarrassed face, he went to Leah who couldn't stop staring at Lorelei. She would smile at Leah and she would return the smile. But her smile was more of a guilty one. Something was bothering them and Lorelei couldn't figure it out.

Halfway through the night, Lorelei turned back to the golden eyes and they were still staring at her. She looks at Emily who was staring at her.

"Who are they?" Lorelei asked Emily. Emily and the others stared at the golden eyes, Emily frowns and looks at Lorelei.

"They're our friends, the Cullens," Emily says.

" _Cullen_ " Lorelei repeats. Suddenly Lorelei gets a headache. Closing her eyes, hoping that it'll go away sooner. As she closed her eyes, she sees the blonde hair man smiling at her. He was about to say something but Emily shook Lorelei's shoulder making her open her eyes. Emily asked her if she was alright. After a few seconds, Lorelei nods and looks over to the Cullens. They were staring at her worried.

"I'm okay. umm, do they talk to anyone?" Lorelei asked Emily. She looks at her confused.

"Umm yeah, they do. Why?" Emily said confused.

"Hey, do you wanna go over and talk to them?" Seth asked Lorelei. She looks at him and then at the Cullens. Thinking if it was a good idea, but she couldn't help the pull she feels towards them. Lorelei gave Emily, Leo back, getting up her and Seth walked over to them.

 _ **Carlisle POV:**_

I watched as the girl who looks like my dead wife walk over to us. She looks exactly like Leonora when she was human. She had the same light blue eyes, long blonde hair, ivory skin, she's the same height, and body shape, she even has the same scent as her. If miracles truly happen for us vampires then this right here is a miracle, a blessing from God allowing my mate to return to her family, to my side.

"Hey, guys this is Lorelei, Embry's cousin's daughter," Seth says us.

"Hello" she greets us.

No one said anything, we all just stared at her we didn't know what to do or say. How is it possible that she can resemble my late wife so much. Her voice is the exact same. Why am I being punished? What have I done to get this treatment?

"Hello, I'm Rosalie Hale," Rose says extending her hand to Lorelei so she can shake it. Lorelei smiled at her shaking her hand. She didn't even flinch at Rose's cold hand, just briefly glanced at it. She acted like nothing was wrong, she acted like it was normal.

"Hello I'm Lorelei and just like Seth here said. My father is Embry's cousin" Lorelei says to us.

"Sorry to sound rude or anything but your parents look a little young to have a, well I'm guessing you're 18, correct?" lorelei nods. "To have you as a daughter," Bella asked.

"Yeah they're pretty young, they're in their mid-twenties. I'm adopted. They adopted me three years ago" Lorelei says. _Wait three years ago?_ That's when I lost my Leonora.

"If you don't mind me asking, but where are you from?" Jasper asked. Lorelei's smiled fell, she looks down at her feet.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you sad or uncomfortable," Jasper said probably feeling her emotions. Lorelei gave a short nervous laugh.

"Umm, it's not that I'm sad or uncomfortable. I just don't know" she says rubbing her neck.

"What you mean you don't know?" Edwards asked.

"I lost my memories three years ago. My adopted father, Andrew, found me on the side of woods. The doctors said I might have been kidnapped or something. Andrew found me all bruised up with multiple broken bones. I also had burn marks on my body but luckily it wasn't bad enough to leave any scars. Andrew is a cop, so when he found me he asked around the station to see if anyone reported a missing or a runaway. But no one did. Apparently, I'm no one and I have no family to go back to. Andrew and Mary, my adopted mother, were looking to adopt. And here I come, with no memory, no family and no place to go to. So they adopted me just like that. They gave me a new name, new home, and a new family. They're good people, very humble." she says.

The information she was telling us was too much for me. I had to leave get away to clear my mind. She was near me this whole time, so close yet she was far away. I let them without any word I just had to leave.

I walked all the way to the house, I sat down in the living room. This time I didn't make it to my library I just had to sit down and process, what just happened. Pulling out a picture Emmett took back during the 50's when Alice and Jasper's first came. Leonora decided that we should have a Christmas celebration, welcoming our two new members to our family. She decorated the entire house with Emse, told the other's to go out and buy presents and she told me to buy them some presents.

That night was perfect, there was music, we danced all night long. Got to know Alice and Jasper more. Alice was very bright and bubbly just like Leonora, however, Jasper wasn't. He was close up really didn't trust us. But with Leonora, he was more open. He talked to her more than the others. Perhaps it was her motherly nature that attracted him to her. She acted like a mother to all the children even to Esme, in a way she was our child. Leonora took care of the children while I was at work. If we were human she would have wanted many children.

"It's her, " Edward says breaking me from my thoughts. I didn't realize my family came after me. I looked up from the photo to my family. They were surrounding me. I turn to look at Alice, silently asking if she saw this coming.

"I d-didn't know, I d-didn't see her come. I t-thought... j-just like everyone... w-we all saw her b-burn... I t-though she was... I d-didn't see this coming" Alice says looking sadly at me.

"Maybe it's a coincidence?" Jake asked looking around.

"No, it's not. Carlisle tells them. Tell them how much she resembles mother when she was human. Tell them how she even smells the same. I mean her new name resembles her old name. Leonora, Lorelei? " Edward begins to say but Jasper cuts him off.

"Then how is it possible? Just like Alice said we all saw her... if it's really mother then how is it possible?" Jasper asked. No one said anything for a while. We were all thinking the same. If it's really Leonora then how is it even possible?

"Her body" Esme whispers. We all turn to her for some explanation. "Remember when she was..." we didn't like to say it, we didn't like to say she was burning. "Her body disappeared. It just simply disappear. Maybe that's why. Normally a body would fully burn but hers didn't. There was no sign of her body, just her ring and the black circle on the floor" Esme says.

"So what? We look into it. Perhaps a legend? A myth? Something that might help us? Just like what we all did with Nessie, we check some tribes. Maybe since it happened here in our land. The Quileutes tribe may have some type of stories that may help us? Or know something? I'll speak with my father and the other leaders" Jake says, everyone nods. After a while, Edwards speaks up.

"She remembers you," Edwards says looking at me.

"When Emily told her our name she had a headache. But it wasn't any normal headache. She was remembering, she saw you smiling at her." he turns to Jasper

"Did you feel anything from her?" he asked Jasper.

"Yeah, she still feels the mating pull. She's confused, probably wondering why she feels like that. When she looks at you, Carlisle, she feels happy yet sad. She feels heartbroken when she looks at us." Jasper informs us.

"She didn't fully loss her memories, there's something blocking it. It's like a wall and we just need to tear it down." Edwards says, giving us all hope that perhaps there's a way to bring her back to us.

"We'll have our mother back," Emmett says, determined to bring her back. To make our family whole again.

We all nod and went straight to look at any legends or myth that can help us. How was it possible that a vampire didn't fully die in a fire. And how is it possible for her to show up once again but as a human.

Jake was going back to the party and watch Lorelei. Letting us know, what's happening. He'll tell us everything that she does, I know creepy but I'm not losing her this time. I'm getting my wife back, one way or another.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Mother,

I have seen you around town. I know you're wondering why people have stopped and stared at you as if they have seen a ghost. Wondering why they've been calling you by a different name. Not to be creepy or anything but we been stalking you ever since you moved backed with your new family. We have been following you around to make sure you're doing okay. That no harm will come to you. Jake and the other wolves are keeping an eye on you. But to be honest, I cannot fully trust them with you anymore. It's their fault that you died, they couldn't protect you. I know that I shouldn't be angry at them but I cannot help it. Not only am I angry at Jake and the wolves but also at Edward and Alice. They both knew they could have prevented it from happening and yet they didn't. I feel like they betrayed me, mother. I feel hurt. I'm so damn angry all the time. Rose or Jaz can't help calm me down. I'm so angry at the world and I don't know what to do. Mother, what should I do? I don't want to feel this way towards them but I can't change how I feel. Please help me. Tell me what to do, you always knew what to say to calm me down. You always knew what to do in these type of situations.

Have you really forgotten about me? About us, your family? Did those 80 years that you and I spend together really went away? When you see me, do you not know who I am? Do you not know that I'm your son, your Emmy bear, your child? Is there really any hope of getting you back? I don't know what to do without you, please remember so you can come back to us. Mommy, I miss you and I need you. Don't forget about me.

Love your son,

Emmett Cullen (your Emmy Bear)

 **LORELEI'S POV:**

It's been about two weeks since we moved to Forks. My father got my mother to agree on moving on one condition. If we can move into the Rez then she'll move. There was this nice house near Sam's and Emily house. It's the perfect house, three bedrooms, and two bathrooms, and it even has it's own garage.

I have only been at Emily's house like twice, whenever I go it's awkward all they do is stare at me. I mean they're not bad people but it's somewhat weird when there about twenty and more eyes staring at every movement you make. The last time I was there I accidentally cut my arm.

FLASHBACK

"Hey Emily where do you want these plates?" I asked her.

"You can but them in the sink, I'll wash them later," she says back.

"Okay" I carried the heavy dishes over to the sink. Emily couldn't reach a plate from the top cabinet, she tippy toe and accidentally dropped the other dishes down.

"EMILY" I screamed pushing her from getting hurt. As I fell down the dishes all broke and one piece manage to cut my arm.

" **Ouch** ," I say holding my bleeding arm. Emily came running to my side.

" **OMG!** " she yelled running to my side. She took my cut arm and stared at it. She began to cry.

"I'm sorry," she says.

"Hey, it's okay." I begin to say but she shook her head.

"No, you're hurt and it's because of me," she says crying. We heard some noise outside, probably the boys are here.

" **SAM! SAM HELP!** " Emily yelled for help. You can hear his footsteps from all the way over here and he wasn't alone. It sounded like there were more than two people running.

" **EMILY!** " Sam screamed out her name. Sam, Jake, and Leah all came running into the kitchen. Once they saw Emily and me on the floor Sam and the others came to our side.

"What happened?" Sam said staring at my bloody arm.

"I-it's m-my f-fault I d-didn't s-see w-where i-i w-was s-standing... s-she p-pushed m-me away... s-she s-saved m-me a-again... i-i'm ss-sorry," Emily says sobbing now. Sam and the others were staring at me guiltily.

"Hey don't cry. It's not your fault. It's just a scratched"I say wiping Emily's tears away. She was shaking her head disagreeing with me. I sigh. Sam went to touch my cut arm making me scream in pain.

"Ouch, that hurts," I say with tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry," Sam says with guilty eyes.

"Here let me take you to the couch," he says picking me up. He starts to walk towards the living room and I hear Leah and Jake whisper things to each other.

"Carlisle isn't going to like this. She got hurt and under our watch, again" I hear Leah whisper to Jake. I looked over Sam's shoulder and saw Jake shaking his head angrily.

"Damn it" I hear him say. Sam gently puts me down on the couch, he looks over my arm and he sighs.

"You're going to need stitches," he says and now it's my turn to sigh.

"Do you know how to stitch?" I ask him. I saw Jake and Leah come to the living room and they sat on the couch. Emily sat next to me still crying.

"I'm sorry," she says. I turn to her.

"It's okay," I say smiling at her, reassuring her it wasn't her fault. I turn to Sam waiting for this answer.

"Well I'm not an expert on it," he says rubbing the back of his neck. Jake sighs.

"Let me call Carlisle" Jake says standing up. Sam's sighs heavily, Emily starts to cry harder and Leah looks down.

"No, don't," I say making them look at me.

"Get me a needle, alcohol, and some thread I'll do it myself," I say. They all stared at me like I grew two heads.

"What?" I asked raising my eyebrow at them.

"You know how to stitch a wound?" Leah asked me and I shrugged.

"Can't be that hard and besides it looks like calling Carlisle won't do you any good!" I said making them look down.

"Got that right" Jake says going into a room. He came out with a first aid kit. He sat in front of me and put the kit next to him. He handed me alcohol and a towel.

"Damn this is going to hurt like hell," I say getting the thread in the needle.

Instead of putting some alcohol on the towel, I put the towel in my mouth so I won't scream out. Taking a deep breath I look at Jake, he was staring sadly at me. Ignoring his stare I nodded at him so he can pour the alcohol down on my arm. Once the alcohol touched my cut it felt like fire, burning my skin. I flinched, I didn't like the feeling it gave me. I screamed in the towel and some tears came down on my face. Wasting no time I started to stitch my arm. As I was feeling the pain in my arm I couldn't help but picture the red-eye demon from my dreams. I could hear his laughs, taunting me making me afraid of him. I finally finished stitching the cut, I looked at it and it came out like a perfectional.

"I thought you didn't know how to stitch," Leah asked staring at the stitching.

"I-i never did it before,"I say running my finger through the cut.

"Well you're pretty damn good at it," Jake says smiling at me.

I didn't return the smile back instead, I frown. It should have come out all wrong and messed up. It shouldn't have come out perfect. This doesn't make any sense. No one said anything it became silent. I took another deep breath wiping the tears from my face and looked up.

"I, umm... gotta go. I'll ... see you guys later" I say standing up. I didn't give them time to say anything I walked out. I know it was rude but I couldn't think straight. I didn't know what to think, this whole accident had me thinking.

FLASHBACK END

It's been two days since the accident and my cut has healed perfectly. Leaving no scar behind, no evidence that there was a cut there. It didn't freak me out like it should but rather it left me with more questions. _Why did it heal so quickly? And why didn't it leave any trace of a scar?_ Breaking me from my train of thoughts my father comes into the living room, where my mother and I are watching a movie.

"Well, I just got off the phone with Chief Swan. His daughter, Bella, is inviting us over for dinner tonight." my father says. I looked at him confused why would she do that?

"How nice of her," my mother says smiling. I have a feeling like there is something else going on. But I wouldn't find out when I'm sitting here on my couch.

"What time should we be there I asked?" making them look at me.

"6 pm" he states.

"Then let's get ready we have about an hour," my mother says getting me up from the couch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE CULLEN'S HOUSE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arriving at Bella's house I was feeling extremely happy and nervous. Talking about those golden eyes people always had the same effect on me. It's always sadness, happiness, guilt and sometimes pain. I'm constantly asking that one question. _Why do I feel like this?_

Father parked his car in the front of Bella's house. Coming out from the car I notice that there were no lights on, it looked like no one was home.

"Are you sure they're expecting us?" I hear my mother say.

"Mmm yeah, he said to be here at 6 pm," my father says.

"Well if Chief Swan said to be here then we're here," I say walking towards the house.

I hear my parent's footsteps following me. I reach the front door but before reaching the doorknob, the door opened. Turning back to look at my parents, they both had confused faces. I shrugged and walked inside. Once the three of us were inside the house, the lights came on and they all screamed 'surprised'. My parents both jumped and screamed I, on the other hand, just stared at them with an _are-you-for-reals_ expression. Everyone was there, the golden eyes beauty, Chief Swan and his wife Sue, Sam and his family, Leah, the boys from the Rez, and their girlfriends. The short pixy girl came skipping towards us.

"Are you surprised?" she asked us with a huge smile. I turn to look at my parents, they both were holding their hearts and nodding. She then turns to me and once again I shrugged.

"I kinda expecting it," I say and she frowns.

"Well, the lights were off. It's was either a surprise party or you guys weren't really home. So I went with the surprise party" I say. She pouts, crossing her arms and turns away.

"Never could surprise you" she whispers. I raised my eyebrow at her, what did she mean by that? Chief Swan comes toward us, smiling.

"Sorry about that. Alice thought it was a great idea throwing you a surprise welcoming party" he says. He looks at me. There was something in his eyes whenever he would look at me. It always turns soft and it would sometime show sadness in them. Another question, _why would they show such emotion when staring at me?_

"No, it's okay. Unlike my daughter, we didn't expect it" my father says smiling at his boss.

I was paying attention to their conversation, I was too busy watching the others. Watching their every move, looking for any clues that can help me understand them better. Understand why would they stare at me with such emotion. Why do I get a feeling like I was once apart of them? At that moment, my eyes made contact with the boy with perfect copper hair. He was staring at me as if he was staring at my soul. Like as if he could read my mind.

But that was impossible if he could be able to read my mind that would be awesome and weird. I see him smile and I frown. _Could it possible?_ I silently laugh at myself, no one can do that. I mean it's not humanly impossible. I see him smirk. If he was able to read my mind, then he's aware that I knew that he and his family has been following me around town. I see him stiff and I narrowed my eyes at him. _Can you read my mind?,_ I mentally asked. He breaks eye contact with me and turns to the blonde dude next to him. I sigh, great another mysterious question without answers. I felt someone shake my shoulders and I turn to my parents and Chief Swan. They were looking at me as if expecting an answer from me.

"Sorry wasn't paying attention," I say turning to look at the perfect hair boy. I heard them laugh.

"It's alright. C'mon and met the gang" Chief Swan says walking towards the group.

My parents moved forward leaving me behind. I didn't move I was to busy staring at the boy. We were staring at each other for a while, I didn't know how long but I knew it might have been a minute or so just staring.

"Lorelei?" my mother calls my name.

Not looking away I mentally said **'I'm onto you'** and he looks down. I could see his mouth moving but no sound came out. I couldn't hear them because I was far away. I finally looked away and turn to my parents. My father had his eyebrow raised at me and my mother had a confused expression. I smiled at them and walked over to them, pretending like nothing was wrong.

"So Chief Swan" he sighs and turns to me.

"How many times do I have to say call me Charlie," he says.

"Okay then, _Charlie._ Were you apart of the plan?" I asked him smiling.

"Well not really, I just in charge of calling Andrew over," he said.

That was another thing I realize they all did. They didn't say your parents but they called them by their names. Andrew and Mary. Almost as if they wouldn't acknowledge them as my parents.

"Oh well you did a great job," I say smirking at him. The pixy girl came over to us.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to steal Lorelei for a while," she says to my parents.

They both nods and left with Charlie. Who went to a table with a man in a wheelchair, his wife and some boys from the Rez, who I really didn't talk too. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to her family's table. I looked down at our hands. I was noticing the difference between them. We were about the same height, she was just a little taller than me. She was about 5'5 and I was 5'2. Another thing I noticed was that her hands were extremely cold, like freezing cold. I wonder how she can stand it. I know sometimes my hands would get cold but hers was something else. Noticing all of this I didn't realize we were already at the table until someone cleared their throat. I looked up and they were all staring at me.

"Here sit down," she says pulling out a chair for me.

I look at the chair and then at her. After a few seconds, I sigh might as well do what she says. Sitting down I looked around. On my right, it was the perfect hair boy and some other golden eyes beauties. On my left, it was the pixy girl, however, I did notice that Jake was in this time. That made this a little awkward. It was quiet, no one talked just stared at me. I was feeling uncomfortable.

"Sooo" I began to say, trying to break the silence.

"Who are you guys?" I asked them. They all frown, I kinda felt like I said something bad. Like I offended them.

"Not to be rude or anything, but I didn't catch your names back at the wedding," I say trying to not sound so offending. A lady with a heart-shaped face smiled at me but that smile wasn't of happiness. No, it was something else, but what?

"No it's okay, we really didn't introduce ourselves. I'm Esme Cullen, Carlisle sister" she says pointing at the blonde dude. Who I personally think he looks like a god. I see the perfect hair dude smirk and I glare at him. He just smiles and looks away. **What a jerk** , I thought

"I'm Alice," the pixy girl next to me says smiling

"Hello," I say smiling at her.

"This is my boyfriend Jasper," she said pointing to a boy with blonde hair.

" _Jasper..._ you really don't hear that name, offend,"I say.

"It's an old name, madam," he says smirking.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure it is," I say suspiciously and he smiles at me.

"I'm Bella, Charlie's daughter," she says and I nod.

"Yeah I know, I have seen your wedding photos. Congratulations by the way" I say and she smiles.

"Thank you," she says. I turn to the perfect hair boy.

"And you must be Edward Cullen," I say.

"The one and only" he smiles.

" _The one and only_ " I repeated it. I looked down frowning. I heard it before but from where? Closing my eyes, I could hear a female's voice, it wasn't like any ordinary voice. This voice was like Alice's but more beautiful, like a song.

"I present you _the one and only_ , Mr. Edward Cullen," the angelic voice said.

Opening my eyes I look at Edward and he was already staring at me. As though he saw what went through my head. We were having another staring contest but this time it was me who turned away. I wanted to avoid anything awkwardness from him. So I turn to look at the girl next to Jake, she sort of looks like Bella and Edward.

"And who might you be?" I asked the young girl.

"I'm Renesmee Carlie Leo Cullen, but you can call me Nessie," she says smiling.

"Renesmee such a unique name," I say smiling at her.

"You like it? Of course, you do. You na-" she stops talking and looks down. The others either frowned or looks downs. Another silent moment passed by. I turn to the boy with short black hair sitting next to Rose. He was also frowning.

"And what's your name, mountain man?" I say smiling at him. It was adorable how his face lite up like a child on Christmas morning. He was smiling at me almost like a child smiling at his mother.

"Names Emmett Cullen, ma'am," he said still smiling.

Once again I heard that voice calling out to someone. _Emmy Bear don't you dare fight inside the house. There was a loud sound like something broke. Emmy bear, Jazz didn't I say no fighting inside the house?_ I hear someone gasped, my best bet would be Edward and I was right. He was staring at me, surprised this time. Before he could say something I talked.

"Okay so let me get this straight," I say avoiding Edward's stare.

"Esme, you're Carlisle sister" she nods.

"Dr. Carlisle, you're their adopted father?" I asked and his nods

"Edward and Bella are married," I say looking at Bella and she nods.

"Jasper and Alice are going out," I say and they nod.

"I'm pretty sure that Rose and Emmett are also going out?" I asked and they both nod.

"Not going to ask, but you two are differently going out,"I say pointing at Nessie and Jake. Jake looks embarrassed and Nessie smiles.

"You go it," she says and I smiled.

I felt proud that I got it all correct on the first try. I was smiling, feeling like I accomplished something big. I felt someone stare at me so I turn to look who it was. Carlisle was staring at me, almost like he was questioning something.

"One question," he asked looking at me.

"Yes?" I asked nervously.

"How did you know I was their adopted father?" he asked and the others stare at me. I frown what does that got to do with anything? Another thing, why did I say that and how did I know that?

"Umm, lucky guess?" I say scratching the side of my face. He nods but he didn't accept the answer. How did I know that I don't know? Somehow I can read him as if he and I were the same person. Crazy because I don't know who I am.

"Hey, guys let go eat" Seth comes breaking the silence.

"You should go eat, Lorelei," Carlisle says. I don't know why but I felt like he was pushing me away. Slowly getting up I walked away from them. I didn't like this feeling I get once I leave them.

 **CARLISLE'S POV:**

I watched my wife walk away from me. I was staring at her as she got her food and sat down next to Andrew and Mary. Her back was facing us. Did she really forget about us?

"She sort of remembers," Edward says. I was looking at him but I was watching my wife with her new family.

"What do you mean sort of?" Emmett hisses at him. I understand where he's coming from. He's the youngest of the children. He was the baby of the family. My wife adores him, they spend most of the time together.

"She remembers some things from before. Like the first time I played the piano for Carlisle and her" Edwards says.

" _The one and only_ " I whisper. I remember that day, she was so excited to hear Edward play the piano. Ever since then he would compose songs for her or he would play just for her. She loved when he plays, it was one of the many things she loved about him.

"And she remembered one of the times Emmett and Jasper fought in the house when she warned them beforehand... she even remembered his nickname. _Emmybear_ " I closed my eyes, she remembers.

"Mommy remembers" Emmett whispers.

"She remembers little things"

"But she remembers and that's the most important thing," Jasper says interrupting Edward. We hear her laugh from the other side of the room. She was laughing along with Paul and Seth. I couldn't see her face but I knew she looked beautiful, she always did.

"I made a vow to her the day I married her. That no matter what I'll never give up, for she is my only hope and strength. Without her, I am truly nothing." I say looking at my children.

"So children, right here, right now I'm making a vow to you. I solemnly swear that I will bring back your mother, she will regain her memories, and we will be a family again" They all smile at me. Esme grabbed my hand squeezing it. I knew my children wanted their mother and Esme wanted her best friend back, her sister. So I promise I'll bring her back.

"No matter what it takes or how long it takes, I'll have my wife back," I say looking at my dear wife.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Mother,

I miss you. I don't know what to do anymore. Ever since you left it hasn't been the same around the house. It feels cold and empty. You always said that I brought joy to the house with my uniqueness but it was you who brought life to the house. It was your loving and caring ways that made us want to live. And without you, it's not the same.

Emmett hates me, he really does. He doesn't act the same with me. I understand that he believes that it's all my fault, I mean I do see the future, but I really tried my best to stop it. You have to believe me, mother. Please do believe me. Edward and I tried but we were too late. But you're here, somehow you came back to us and I promise to try even harder this time to keep you safe. I'm always watching out for you. When I'm not researching for anything that can help us gain your memory, I'm usually watching out for you. You might not see me because I'm always hiding but I know, somehow I know that you know we're out here. You always did know what we were up too. We could never gain one on you. With me seeing the future I could never surprise you or with Edward reading minds you were always able to hide things from him. You even taught us how to and he didn't like that. I'm trying to teach Nessie how to hide her thoughts from her father but it's not working out. I just don't have your touch, I guess.

I don't know what to do. I, ah, don't know to keep the house happy anymore. I feel like an outsider again. I need your help and your guidance. I don't know what to do anymore. I miss you and I'm sorry, mother. I really did try to stop my vision from coming true. Please don't hate me. I don't want you to hate me. I'm your little girl remember? Your little Tinkerbell.

Love your daughter,

Alice Cullen (your little Tinkerbell)

 **LORELEI'S POV:**

"Mother please, don't you think I'm too old for that?" I asked my mother who was smiling at me.

"No, I think you need some friends. I mean it's a new town and why not hang out with those who know this town?" my mother asked innocently.

My mother and I have been going back and forth about going to visit the Cullens for a playdate. I mean I'm about to be 18 (i think) who has their parents schedule a playdate? Well, it'll be more of a get to know them than a playdate but still. I was laying down on the couch while my mother was across the room staring down at me and my father reading his newspaper at the kitchen table.

"Mother for the last time I'm not going,"I say sighing.

"And why not?" she asked with arms cross and tapping her foot.

I look up and saw her giving me the look, 'tell me' and I sigh. Do I tell her the truth? That they give me a weird vibe, it wasn't a bad one nor was it a good one. I feel like they're hiding something from me and I want to know. I'm going to find out sooner or later but I don't know if I'm going to like what I find out. I mean sometimes I'll feel happy with them like I known them my whole life and yet I feel sad. I hate having these weird emotions when I'm around them. And I can't possibly tell that to my parents because they'll think that something is wrong with me. And I don't want to worried about them.

"It's just... they're ... kinda older than me to be showing me around, don't you think?" I asked getting up.

"They're only about three years older and Nessie is about your age. And besides you'll have fun, it'll be your first sleepover" she comments and I frown.

"I don't even know them like that," I say and she rolls her eyes.

"They're perfectly safe, Lorelei," my father says. I look at him with a disbelief that he's agreeing with my mother. Shouldn't he be all protective not letting his baby girl spend the night at some stranger house? I mean the Cullens are not really stranger but still.

"Fine" I sigh and my mother comes to hug me.

"I promise you'll enjoy yourself," she says.

"I guess, what time should I go?" I asked pulling away from her.

"Go pack up a bag and I'll drop you off," she says and I roll my eyes.

"What should I pack and wear?" I asked walking over to my room.

"Whatever you like"I hear my mother say.

I went to my room and got my bag ready. I packed my hoodies, shirts, jeans, PJs and the other thing I needed. I changed into a casual look, it was pretty cold outside and I believe it'll rain. So I went for a hoodie, black tights, my ugg boots, and my hair in a messy bun. I went into the living room where my mother was waiting for me. When she saw me she raised her eyebrow in question.

"What you said I could wear anything I like," I said smiling and she rolls her eyes.

"Whatever let's go," she said and I went over to my dad.

"Bye dad, I'll see you Sunday night," I say before giving him a kiss.

"Bye sweetheart, you'll have fun," he says kissing me on my cheek. I nod and followed my mother out the door.

Arriving at the Cullens house, I see two people standing by the front door. It was Alice and Esme waiting for us. Approaching the driveway they began to walk towards us. I look over to my mother and she was smiling at me.

"Go ahead. If you want me to pick you up earlier I'll come" she says frowning.

"Not it's okay. I guess this will be something new" I say smiling. I don't want to force her into believing that she's forcing me against my will.

"You sure?" she says and I nod.

"Yeah. I'll see you later" I say before hugging her and kissing her cheek.

I got out of the car with my overnight bag and walked over to Alice and Esme. They both waved goodbye to my mother who was pulling away from the driveway. Alice and Esme came closer to me, they both hugged me and I hugged back.

"So glad you can make it," Esme says taking my bag from me.

"Oh you don't have to carry it" I tried to take it back but she declined.

"It's alright. Let's go inside it's a bit chilly out here" she says.

Alice and Esme both began to walk inside the house but I stayed behind. I watched the way they walked it was so graceful. They looked so elegant and confident when they walked. I also noticed when the wind would blow their hair wouldn't move along with it. It stayed the same, I wonder what gel put on their hair or whatever to make it stay. Alice turned around and frown.

"Lorelei coming?" she asked.

"Yeah sorry," I said walking towards them.

Once we reached the front door Alice opened it and we went inside. We went to the living room and everyone was there, even Jake. _Isn't he ever home,_ I wonder. Suddenly, I hear a laugh and I turn around. Edward was laughing and once he caught me staring he stopped and looked down. I narrowed my eyes at him and thought _'I'm still on to you'_. I see his lips move but couldn't hear anything he said. He also sighed but he doesn't look up. I looked away from him and saw everyone else frowning. _Did I miss anything,_ I thought.

I was standing in the middle awkward, waiting for anyone to say something. Seconds passed and probably minutes and yet no one said anything. They were staring at me, making me feel even more awkward. I started to get nervous so I put my hands in the front pockets of my hoodie. Still, no one said anything and it was driving me crazy.

"Soooo?" I asked.

"Glad you can make it, Lorelei," Nessie said coming up to me and hugged me.

"No problem," I said fake smiling.

 _Although I really didn't have a choice,_ I thought.

I looked at Edward and he was frowning at me. I rolled my eyes at him and looked back at Nessie. I pulled away and stared at her up and down. She looks different, she grew and her eyes aren't the same chocolate brown as before. This time it had some different color, barely showing. Did it look like gold? The same color as the rest. Wasn't she adapted though? Well, she was Edward niece but still. Her hair changed color also it was getting lighter. Wait, she sort of looks like Bella, if I think about it now.

"Is something wrong?" I hear Nessie asked. Breaking away from my thoughts I stared at her and after a few seconds I looked over at Edward. He looks at me for a second and looks away. I frown and stared back at Nessie. I was confused and slightly angry. _What the hell is going on? Damn it, why do I want to know so bad._

"Are you alright?" I heard Jasper asked. I stared at him and back at Nessie. I moved away from her and she frowns. I began to rub my left arm feeling uncomfortable with all the staring.

"I, uhm, yeah. Sorry, I was thinking about something unrelated to the sleepover" I said smiling at him. He didn't seem to accept my answer but he still nods.

"This is your first sleepover, huh," Rosalie says smiling at me.

"Yeah and um, thanks for giving me over," I said smiling at her.

"No problem" she replies.

"Besides this will be Nessie first sleepover with someone besides her family," Bella said. I looked at her confused, she didn't have a sleepover with her real parent or have sleepover from school? And then I remember, she was adopted as a baby and she was homeschooled like me.

"Sweet, we'll have something in common then," I said turning to Nessie. She smiled and hugged me. Once again I notice the big difference between her and the others. She had warm skin while the others had icy cold skin. Nessie hair blew with the wind and the others didn't. She had chocolate brown eyes and the had golden eyes, which would turn dark at times.

"This will be like old times," Nessie says and the others froze when they noticed her slip up. She looks down in shame I turn to the others. They were either looking down or staring at Nessie. I turn to look at Carlisle who hasn't spoken all this time. He was frowning at me like I did something bad. Like it was my fault that she said that. I know he wasn't blaming me but somehow that's how I felt. I felt like he was blaming me and I didn't know why. And why I cared so much. Deciding to ignore her comment and Carlisle, I turned to Alice, who was staring down.

"Is it only us girls or are the boys enjoying us as well?" I asked. When she heard my questions she looks straight at me and smiles.

"They wanted to watch some movies with us. Play some board games and maybe play some video games and after we can do our girl things but only if you don't mind" she said a little quick for my ears but somehow I hear it.

"I'll like that," I said smiling and she smiles back.

"Alright, well let's all get into our PJs and get this show on the road," Alice said pulling me up to the rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

After we changed to our PJs, we all gather in the living room. Carlisle and Esme joined us. Alice had Emmett and Jasper moved the furniture away and put blankets and pillows on the floor. However, I sat on the couch, with my legs underneath me while Carlisle sat next to me and the others were on the floor.

"What are we going to do first? Watch movies, play board games or video games?" I asked the others.

"Movies?" Jasper suggested.

"What kind?" I asked and he smiles.

"Horror?" he comments.

"Mm alright. Do you by chance have any classics?" I asked making them all stare at me again.

"Classic?" Jaked asked.

"Yeah like the original Dracula, Frankenstein, Jack the Ripper, black and white movies," I say getting comfortable.

"You like those type of movies," Esme asked smiling.

"Yeah."

"What your favorite" Nessie asked moving closer to Jake's side.

"I, um, well when I was in the hospital the first thing I saw on the t.v was a rerun of the original silent movie 'Nosferatu'" I say and Emmett started to laugh.

"A vampire movie? That the first thing you watched?" he asked laughing. I started to laugh along with him, his laugh was contagious.

"Yeah, it was the first movie I watched. And since then I liked any silent, black and white movies." I smiled at him. The others laughed along with Emmett.

"Do you believe in them?" Jasper asked after he calmed down.

"In what?" I asked confused.

"Vampires," Emmett said. I stared at both of them like they were idiots. Of course, vampires aren't really. They were made to scare away children, that what my parents told me. I laughed and they all frowned.

"What funny?" Emmett said.

"I'm sorry but really? Did you really asked me if vampires were real?" I asked still laughing.

"Is it hard to believe?" Emmett asked frowning. I stopped laughing once I looked at the others. They were frowning and looking rather sad. Did they believe in vampires?

"Do you believe in them?" I asked Emmett.

"Yes," he said not a second after. I stared at him with a raised eyebrow. How can he believe in the supernatural? I mean it's not real, vampires, werewolves, and fairies they don't exist.

"You don't believe" Edward states. I look at him and stare. He was frowning but I don't know what.

"I mean common vampires? Werewolf? It's not real," I said.

"Then what do you believe in?" Emmett asked staring at me.

"But don't vampires kill innocent people? Aren't they like cold-blooded killers?" I asked frowning. At that moment I felt like I said the wrong thing because they all froze. They stared at me like they were going to be sick, they looked paler than normal. No one said anything but just stared at me as if I just offended them.

"I mean I wouldn't know. I haven't seen a vampire. So I can't say that they're bad or even real" I said trying to make up for the comment. It was quiet for some minutes, they wouldn't look at me. Somehow they looked afraid of something. The silence was broken when Carlisle stood up and left. I watched them leave and felt my heartbreak. _Why did he leave_ , I wondered.

"We have the movie made in 1957, 'The Cyclops'" Alice said trying to distract us.

I wasn't paying attention I was wondering, _why did Carlisle? Why did I care so much about him when I barely meet him? Why do I feel so attached to this people? Why did my last comment hurt me when I said it? Why do I feel like this? What the hell is happening to me?_

At that moment Edward stood up and left. Probably he went to find his father. I do hope he doesn't feel sick. Deciding it was best to not think about him at this moment I turn to the others. They were staring at me and I couldn't really tell their emotions.

"Sorry, you said you had what movie?" I asked and Alice smiles a little.

"We have the Cyclops made in 1957," she said and I nod.

Alice went to play the movie and sat right back down next to Jasper. The movie was playing but I wasn't paying much attention to it. I kept on thinking about Carlisle, wondering if I offended him by any chance and if I did I should go and apologize. Halfway through the film Edward and Carlisle came back. Edward went to sit next to Bella on the floor and Carlisle came to sit on the couch next to me. He came back like nothing happened that everything was fine. Funny thing was that when he came back I felt so happy. Like somehow he forgave me, stupid I know but it felt like that. It felt like he wasn't mad at me anymore. Feeling happy I watched the movie.

 **ALICE POV:**

After mother's comment about vampires being bad Carlisle got up and left. Well, I wouldn't blame him, his wife just called him a monster without even knowing it. Once he left, mother would just stare at the spot he disappeared too. I know she was feeling hurt when he left and I know she doesn't understand it herself. But soon she will, Carlisle said that the mating pull was getting stronger everytime mother would come around.

It was silent after Carlisle felt, no one said anything, probably feeling down because mother sort of call her children bad. I got up and turn to the mother and the others.

"We have the movie made in 1957 'The Cyclops'" I said trying to distract them. No one said anything but after a few seconds, we hear Carlilse cursing in his library. Edward suddenly got up and went to Carlisle library.

"Sorry, you said you had what movie?" mother asked and I smiled.

"We have the Cyclops made in 1957," I said and she nods.

I went to play the movie and stay down next to Jasper. He pulls me closer and whispered _'that mother will remember soon, that we should be patient just like she was with us'_. I nod and turn to look at the screen, honestly, I wasn't watching the movie. We seen it a dozen times, this was one of mother's favorite movies.

I was paying attention to Edward's and father's silent conversation in his library. They were talking about mothers comment. Edward said that she regrets her comment and that it hurt her to say it and I smiled at that. He also said that she confused and angry about why she feels the emotions she has when she's with us. Father said that we should probably leave her but Edward said that he made a promise to us. A promise that he'll bring back mother so he can't back away from it now. I was happy that Carlisle agreed to keep on that promise. I was pretty sure I wasn't the only paying attention to their conversation.

They both came back like nothing happened. Edward came to sit next to Bella and father went next to mother. It was like old times, we'll be on the floor while they would take the couch and cuddle.

Throughout the movie, mother would subconsciously move closer to her husband. And when she would notice herself getting closer to him she would pretend to get comfortable and go back to her original spot. I would see Carlisle smile whenever this would happen. He wouldn't move or anything but let his wife do whatever she chose to.

We watched another two movies and after that, we played some rounds of charades. And since Edward and I couldn't play we were the judges. The groups were Rosalie and Emmett, Esme and Jasper, mother and father, Nessie and Jake, and Bella didn't want to play so it was fair enough. And somehow, father and mother always seemed to win. They were the power couple when it came to charades.

After the fifth round, we switched teams. This time mother chose the teams. Rosalie and Jake, Rose wasn't to thrill to be with Jake, father and Esme, Jasper and Nessie and Emmett and mother. So also made Bella and Edward join in. After we told her that Edward cheats she still let him play.

"But Edward cheats" Emmett whined and mother rolls her eyes.

"No he doesn't right, Eddy" she smirks at him. He never did like when someone called him that well besides her. Edwards rolls his eyes.

"Of course I don't," he said smiling at her.

"See he even said it himself" she walks over to him and squeezes his cheeks.

"He's an angel" she lets go of his cheeks and laugh. We all stared at her because she used to do that when she was a vampire. Whenever we would play, that was her way of saying you better not cheat or else. But since she really couldn't do anything right now since she's human. Edward cheated and he and Bella won.

After charades, we played Family Feud and once even though Edward and I were playing mother and father won. At first, they were losing but suddenly they just won, just like that. I didn't even see that coming.

This night was like our usual family nights. It brought back so many old memories. Unfortunately like any other nights it had to end. Mother was getting sleepy and we 'went to bed'. We all wished her a goodnight and us girls went to my room to 'sleep'. I had a vision that she was going downstairs to get a close of water around 3 or 4 am. I warned the others we should all pretend to be asleep.

 **CARLISLE POV:**

I watched my wife and daughters head up to Alice's room to sleep. Before heading up to her room Alice warning us that Lorelei was going to come down stare for a glass of water so we should pretend to sleep. So we all went to our room but I didn't I went to my library. I haven't stepped foot in my bedroom since Leonora was still a vampire.

I waited for an hour and just like Alice predicted, Leonora came downstairs to get a glass of water. I went to the kitchen to try to talk to her. She was by the sink with her back against me, I moved closer and suddenly she turned around and her eyes turned red for a split second. She shook her head and the red left her eyes.

"Carlisle, you scared me," she said holding her chest.

"Sorry, I didn't mean too. I just came to get a cup of water" I said smiling at her.

I walked towards her and got a cup and filled it with some water. I was standing next to her and I could feel her body heat reaching me. I could smell her sweet blood filled my nose, I could hear her heartbeat, beating a little faster when I got close to her and I could almost feel her way her arms and legs would wrap around my body. I took a gulp of water to try to not think about my wife like that.

"Can't sleep?" I heard her ask. I turn to her and even as a human she was the most beautiful creature I ever laid eyes on. The moonlight added another extra touch to her already beauty.

"Not really," I said taking another gulp of water.

"Yeah me either," she said looking down and I frown.

"Nightmares?" I asked. She didn't reply for a while and I was believing she wasn't going to tell me. I hear her sigh, looks up, and she had teary eyes.

"I, um, you're a doctor right?" she asked me in a shaky voice. I turned to full body towards her, placing my glass down, and giving her my undivided attention. I stared at her and she stared at me, once again no one said anything.

"You can trust me,"I tell her softly.

"I know I can, it's weird honestly. Not to be rude or anything but I don't know you or anything and yet you invite me to your house and invite me to have a sleepover with your children" she said staring at me. I had a feeling she didn't want to talk about her nightmares.

"You're a good kid," I said and she made a face. I remember that what I told her once before I turned her. She made the same expression.

"Not not a kid, I'm 18," she said holding her head up high.

I laughed she said the same thing but instead of 18, she was 16. My wife didn't like me laughing at her so she would always cross her arms and walk away from me. And this version of my wife was no different, she did the same thing and started to walk away. I didn't know what made me do it but I did. Before she could move further from me, I stopped her by wrapping one arm around her waist and brought her closer to me. Her back was pressed against my chest and I lean down to her left ear. I heard her breath hitch and felt her heart beating louder. I smirk at her knowing I still had some type of effect towards her.

"So you're saying your an adult?" I asked whispering in her ear.

She didn't say anything but nod. I nibbled on her ear like she used to love before I made love to her. She closed her eyes and moved her head to the side giving me the perfect spot to kiss her neck. I moved my face down her neck, I moved my face up and down her neck, teasing her making her remember who I was, who she was and what we are. Make her remember all the times we made love under the moonlight. Make her feel what she felt when I would tell her _'i love you'._ Make her understand that she's mine and no one else. I saw her chest rise up and felt her body pressing closer to mine.

 _"Carlisle"_ she moaned out.

I smirk fully knowing that she said it subconsciously. I pulled her closer to me and before I could wrap my other arm around her waist she pulled away. She turns to me, with cheeks flushed and breathing hard. She pointed her finger at me and opened her mouth to say something but then she shuts it. Once again she opened it and closed it. After doing that about six times she turns around and walked back up. I could hear her cursing at me.

 _"Damn playboy, just because he's sexy doesn't give him the right to make me feel like a damn horny teenage girl, lusting after him. For crying out loud someone could have seen us in the kitchen."_

I hear her shut Alice door and I laughed at her, she still hasn't changed at all. The boys came out from the living room and stared at me smiling.

"Was she like this when she was human?" Jasper asked.

"No, she was the one seductive me in the first place," I told them and they laughed.

"Well, it's your chance to do all the hard work" Emmett teases me.

"She won't be easy either" Jasper smirks at me.

"Don't know about that guys. It took all her willpower to not jump on Carlisle and have her way with him on the kitchen counter" Edward said smirking at us.

"Nah, mother is one tuff cookie to crack when she wants to be stubborn," Emmett said and we all agreed.

"I know my wife she just needs a little push," I say smirking at them. All three of them gave me a disgusting face.

"We don't want to know what you and mother are going to do. So please keep that between you two" Emmett comments and the other two agreed. I laughed and walked out of the kitchen to my library. The whole night I was thinking about my wife. Coming up with possibilities, wondering how can I help her remember us, remember her family. But nothing came to my mind, I was completely useless.

Suddenly morning arrived and we all 'woke up'. We headed to the kitchen where Esme was making pancakes. Leonora was already there helping Esme out, I went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and Leonora was ignoring me. I couldn't help but laugh a little at her childish action. Once she heard my laugh she turns to me and glared. I laughed a little harder making the others turn to us. Leonora turned around and left the kitchen mumbling _'playboy'_ and the others smiled.

"Told you, she's stubborn," Emmett said making the others laughed.

When she came back she completely ignored me and the other days while she stayed here. She would simply not be alone with me after that. I could catch her glancing at me and when I caught her eyes she'll quickly turn away. I smiled at that she hasn't changed at all and that what I love the most. She was still my sweet Leonora, my wife, my mate even when she magical came back from the dead she hasn't changed.

That night had me thinking, how much I missed my wife. Not only physical but emotional and mentally. I missed calling her name at random times. I missed when I could just hold her in my arms and never let go. And I just missed knowing that she's mine. It's even made me more determined to bring her memories back. So we can have a good laugh when we talk about this.

Soon and soon enough I'll have my wife back and my kids will have their mother back.


	6. Chapter 6

Dearest friend,

How are you? Are you doing alright? I miss you, we all do. I, um, don't know what to do anymore, Leonora. I swear I try to make everyone calm and happy but I cannot anymore. How can I make them feel something that I am not feeling? I need you here, you are my greatest friend, my sister and i am lost without you.

Do you remember the day when we met? I was just a young girl who happened to break her leg? My parents came to Carlisle for help and you were there. When Carlisle was treating my broken leg you kept me calm and relax. You would tell me jokes to make me laugh. And you tell me about how you and Carlisle met just to distract me from the pain. And just by hearing your stories I knew what you guys had was something special. And I wanted something like what you two had. I thought I found that with my first husband but I was blind. When I jumped from the cliff and Carlisle changed me, you were the first one I saw waking up. You were there to teach me everything I know. You were the first one I told my story too. All this time you were there and helped me get through life. And now that you aren't fully here with me I don't know what to do. Can you please give me a hint? Some kind of message and help me?

My friend I am lost, we are lost without you. Please, I beg of you, please remember me, remember us. Remember your time with us all the love you and Carlisle once shared. You got to remember, you just have too. I know I am asking for a lot but please just try. Like I promised a long time ago, I am taking care of the kids and Carlisle. But I am unable to accomplish your final wish because I cannot do it. I cannot fall in love with him, Leonora. I cannot marry him even for the stake of the family we cannot. He only and will only love you. We all know that my friend. So please do forgive me and understand. When you will remember and when you do, you'll surely thank me for it.

Your dearest and most loyal friend,

Esme Anne Platt Cullen (your little sister)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Have you ever had a dream, a strange yet beautiful dream? But in a third person point of view? It strange to explain but it's your dream, you're the one dreaming about it, but you're seeing it as if it's some sort of movie. You're watching it all played right in front of you, you're watching the dream you doing whatever your dream is about but you're there watching it all happen.

For example, you're dreaming that you're a little girl again on the playground, swinging on the swing but you're watching it all play out. You, the current you, is watching the younger you on the swing, swinging away as if there isn't a problem in the world. It's like a memory, a distant memory locked in your head and until now your mind decides to saw it to you. However, you know it's all but a dream because one, you never been to that park and two because you never did like the swings.

It's like that with me. Ever since I left the Cullen's house from my sleepover I have been having this crazy dream. I'm watching myself, well I think it's me with the one and only Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I say crazy because everything about it it's crazy. Five reason that makes this dream insane.

One, I am standing in some strange room that has a massive marble fireplace, and I am wearing some strange yet beautiful 18th-century clothing. Two, Carlisle is a few feet away from me staring at me as if he is about to lose me. Three, I am feeling deja-vu. Four, Carlisle just called me by a different name. And Fifth, I just asked him the only thing I deeply want to come true.

"Marry me, Carlisle" The dream me asked Dr. Carlisle Cullen. She takes a step forward but he takes a step back. You could see her confidence slowly leaving her and sadness coming in.

"You don't know what you're saying, Miss Andrewartha. Show some respect for your elders, it's Dr. Cullen to you " Dream Dr. Cullen said before looking away. Dream me slowly but gently places her hands on his face, pulling him to face her. His golden eyes staring directly at my blue ones. She gives him her best smiles she can create.

"Yes, I do. I want to marry you, Carlisle. I want to have kids with you. I want to go to sleep in the same bed as you and see your handsome face in the morning. I want to grow old with you. See the world but as your wife, Mrs. Leonora Cullen. I want you. I have never wanted anyone as much as I want you. So I ask one more time. Marry me, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Marry me and make me yours before someone else does"

The dream me said firmly yet gently. Letting him know that she is determined to have him. Dream Dr. Cullen's eyes soften he grabs dream my hands and kisses them. He looks up at me and smiles.

"Leonora-"

The day after I came back from the Cullen's house I have been having the same dream. This particular dream keeps me up late at night. Wondering what it means? Why am I having this dream? Well, it beats having any kind of nightmares but why this dream? Why dream about asking Carlisle to marry me? Why are we wearing strange clothes? Clothes from back then? When I say back then I don't mean the 50's or 40's but clothes from before the 1900's. Perhaps even from the 1700s some really strange and old clothes. And why are we speaking with an accent, a British accent? All these questions and I don't have answers, perhaps it was just a weird dream. A dream that I keep on having.

"You don't like your food?" My mother asked me. I looked up and saw both of my parents staring at me concerned. I have them a small smile, letting them know that I was okay.

"Not really hungry," I said with a slight British accent. My father raised his eyebrow at me and my mother laughed.

"Trying to be more British, I see," My father said making me frown. I didn't say anything but looked away.

"Hey, I didn't mean to make fun of you," He said making me turn to him.

"I know... mmm I'm not hungry, can I go over to Emily and see if she needs help?" I asked my mother. Once she nods I got up picking up my plate.

"It's okay honey you can just leave it there and I'll pick it up, later," she said. I put it down and nod.

"See you guys later"

I didn't even know why I asked to go to Emily. She's probably not even home. Maybe she's out doing her own thing and I'll be out her door-knocking like an idiot. I was about to knock when a voice calls out to me.

"Lorelei!" I turned around and saw Jake, wearing some shorts and a pair of shoes and no shirt. _Doesn't he own any shirts,_ I thought to myself. He was a few steps away from me. I went down the steps and walked over to him. He gave me a hug which I returned and like always, he was hot, burning hot.

"Dude you're hot," I said pulling away from him. Jake gives me a cocky smile.

"Why thank you. You're not too bad yourself but I must inform you that I already have a girlfriend" Jake said smirking, I hit his chest making him laugh and I smile.

"Dumbass... hey you know if Emily's home?" I asked him when he stopped laughing.

"Nah. Sam took Emily and Leo out. They won't be back until later. Why?" He asked staring at me curiously and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Thought I could help out" I simply said. Jake looks at me for a few seconds before nodding. It went silent so since Emily isn't home I guess I'll just go home then.

"Well see you around," I said walking home.

"So you're just going to leave me here, all alone?" Jake asked making me turn around.

"But you're not alone," I said making him frown in confusion.

"You got a girlfriend, remember?" I said smirking and Jake laughs.

"Hey, I was about to fix up some bikes wanna come?" Jake asked and I stared at him.

"Bikes? As in bikes, bikes? Or as in bikes motorcycle?" Jake smiles,

"Motorcycles," he says and I smiled and nodded.

"Sure, since I got nothing better to do might as well," I said walking over to Jake.

He shakes his head and laughs. During our walk to his garage, we got to talk. I got to know a whole new side of him and I like this Jake. He was funny, smart in fixing these bikes, we cracked a lot of jokes and the best of all, he taught me how to fix bikes. It was something I never did before, well I think I haven't but anyways I loved it. I loved getting down and dirty. Fixing up these bikes had me forgetting about everything. It had me forgetting about my dreams, my problem it was as if it was only the bike and me. I gave the bike my full attention and nothing else matter. I walked away from the bike and went to get a rag to clean off the dirt from my hands.

When all of a sudden, a strange imagine came into my mind. One of me in 60's clothes, navy high waisted jeans with a black blouse and I was standing in front of this beautiful house surrounded by trees. I wasn't doing anything but standing there looking in front of me. As if I was waiting for someone to come home, waiting for them to come back to me.

"Lorelei?" Jake's voice broke me from my thoughts. Shaking my head I turn to him. Jake was staring at me concerned.

"You okay? I have been calling you for the last minute" He said coming near me.

"It looks like you seen a ghost, whats up?" He asked me, holding both of my hands. I didn't know what to say, I mean how do I tell someone I just had some kind of vision and it was me from the past. I don't even know what I saw. I opened my mouth to come up with a lie but I was interrupted by a loud pitched calling out Jake's name.

"Jake" Renesmee calls out to her boyfriend. When she comes inside the garage she see's Jake holding my hands. She looks at us then at our hands, Jake quickly lets go of my hands and start to walk towards his girlfriend.

"Nessie it isn't what it looks like" Jake tries to say.

"Then what is it?" She asked crossing her arms and staring directly at Jake. I was feeling awkward and a little guilty. So I walked next to Jake and backed him up.

"Jake was just trying to get my attention. I, um, was thinking about something that took my full attention..."

"By holding your hands?" She asked making Jake gulp and I sigh.

"Renesmee you already know what happened," I told her. She and Jake both stared at me.

"You were behind the door this entire time-"

"How did you know?" Renesme asked and I looked at her and shrugged.

"I just know," I said making them looks at me.

"Like always," Renesmee mumbles and I look at her confused. What does that mean?

" And besides you know Jake would never cheat on you," I told her smiling and she smiles back hugging Jake.

"Yeah I know," She said before kissing his cheek. I smiled at them, I wonder what it's like to be in love. Was I in love before? Have I ever kissed anyone? Who was I before all this?

"Well since you're lovely girlfriend is here. I'll be on my way-"

"Hey, why you leaving?" Renesme asked.

"I thought you guys want some priva-"

"Nah it's okay, I like hanging out with you" Renesmee said making me smile.

"Wanna go to my house? We're having a cookout today"

"Mmm, a cookout? With the family?" I said and she nods staring at me confused.

"You know perhaps next time? Fixing these bikes got me tired. I think I'll just go and take a nap, but we can always hang out next time?" I said.

I know it was rude of me but I couldn't face Carlisle right now. Ever since I had that dream I cannot help but think of him in a different way. A very inappropriate way. Trust me a teenage girl shouldn't be thinking this way of her friend's grandfather. The dream probably doesn't mean anything but still, I just don't want to start something that isn't worth it.

"Mmm yeah, see you around Lorelei" Nessie sadly said. I truly feel bad but I just needed some time.

Walking into my house, I see Alice and Edward in the living room with my parents. They all looked turned to stare at me. I awkwardly and slowly walked inside, wondering what in the world are they doing here?

"We came to invite you guys over to our cookout," Edward said making me sigh. Great and knowing my parents, they have already agreed.

"Your parent's already agreed to go" Once again Edward said making me sigh.

"Great" I mumbled. Alice and Edward frowned, which I really didn't think much of it. My mother got up and walked over to me. She puts her hand on my forehead and frown.

"Sweetie you're burning up," she said and I moved back causing her hand to fall down.

"I'm okay, I was just with Jake-"

"I thought you said you were going to Emily's?" my father said, disapproving. And I sighs.

"She wasn't home and Jake was nearby. I went with him to fix some bike-"

"Bikes? As in motorcycles?" Alice asked staring at me. I nod making her and Edward smile.

"Did you like it?" she asked making me confused.

"Umm, yeah I actually did like it" I genuinely said and smiled.

Edward and Alice smiled back. It became silent. Whenever it's silence I cannot help but wonder what's it like to be able to hear another person's thoughts? I wonder would I be able to hear everyone's thoughts all at the same time or would it only be one person's at a time. Omg, what would happen if I see someone's inappropriate thoughts about someone I know or worse, about me? Eww, I thought.

"Eww," Edward said making us all stare at him confused.

"Sorry," he said looking down. Mmm, moments like this I wonder what he was thinking about.

"Well, what time is the cookout?" Father asked, Alice, turns to him and smile.

"Well since we just randomly thought of it and we already have the food. Wanna come now?" Alice asked. Mother and I turned to father who was smiling.

"Sure why not," father said getting up from the couch. Alice and Edward got up and followed my father. We all went out and got in our cars. Father followed Edward to his house. During our car ride, it was silent, which rarely happens.

"Hey, you made it," Jake said as I went to the backyard of the Cullen's house.

"Yeah, Edward and Alice were already at my place when I got there," I said walking to the group. Embry, Leah, Jake, Seth, and Nessie were already there. They all had some type of drink in a fancy cup. Leah turns to me.

"Hey, you alright?" she asked causing the others to stare at me.

"Yeah, you okay? You look like shit" Seth said making me frown. I was feeling okay this morning.

"Why thank you, Seth. That exactly what a girl wants to hear"

"No, that not what I meant to say. I meant was that-" I start to laugh making them stare at me.

"I know what you mean. And yeah I know I look like shit. Thank you for reminding me" I said smiling yet they weren't.

"Bad dreams?" Embry asked I turn to him. Before I could respond I felt someone's eyes on me. I turn to see it was and it was the one who kept me up at night. Carlisle was staring at me but I quickly looked away and turn to Embry who was frowning.

"Something like that," I said making me stare at me.

Honestly, I was getting annoyed with the constant staring. Lucky Leah changed the topic and we started to talk about different things. I don't know why but all of a sudden, I wasn't feeling all too well. I was getting hot and sweaty. My hands began to shake. Trying to cover my shaking hands I kept messing with my hair. Moving it side to side or I would cross my arms and tap on my right foot. It also began to get harder for me to breathe. I was feeling awkward, impatient, sweaty, and nervous.

In the corner of my eye, I see Carlisle making his way towards our group. I just knew he was coming over here to talk but right now I wasn't having it. I had to get out of here.

"I'm going to get something to drink, excuse me," I said rather too quickly. I passed Carlisle and walked into the kitchen. The ladies were inside preparing the food. They all stared back at me and frown. My mother walked towards me.

"Honey, whats wrong?" she asked.

I didn't pay attention to her, I went straight to the stink and grab a glass of a water. I refilled the cup about four times and tried to keep my breathing calm. I didn't know what was happening, why was it happening nor did I like it. Minutes passed hands still holding onto the sink, back facing the others, eyes closed and breaths coming in and out as slowly as possible. When I knew I was okay, I opened my eyes and turned around. I was confused and surprised at all the people who were in the kitchen. When I came in it was only the ladies here but now it's everyone. They were all staring at me with worry and concern. My mother had tears in her eyes while my father was hugging her.

"Sorry I was feeling a bit hot out there," I said. My mother pulled away from my father and ran towards me, crushing me into a hug.

"Oh honey, don't you ever scare me like that," my mother said pulling away from the hug.

"Sorry but it only happened for a few minutes," I said wiping her tears.

"No, it wasn't. You were like that for 15 minutes," my father said coming next to us. I frowned, it was that long? It felt shorter than that.

"Holy shit"

"Language," my father said making me smile at him.

"Sorry," I told him. I look at the others.

"You all just stood there for 15 minutes while I was having a little episode?" I said joking but I guess they all took it offensively.

"Has it happened before?" Carlisle asked and I turn to him but I didn't answer him but looked away.

"Sorry I was only joking about it. Don't take it the wrong way..." I said some nodded while the others just stared.

"Is the food ready?" I asked hoping it would take the attention away from me. Emse steps forward.

"Yes, it's ready. Would you like to eat?" she asked smiling and I returned it.

"If everyone else is hungry. Although I wouldn't mind eating all the food for myself" I said causing them to smile or laugh.

"Hey, we want some food too," Seth said making me laugh.

"Well common and help me set up the table since you can't wait," I tell Seth and he nods. I turn to my parents and smiled at them,

"It's okay. I'm fine," my mother nods hug me and left to help the others. My father just stared at me frowning. I went to hold his hand,

"I'll take it easy," he nods and I walked away. I knew he was watching me closely, after this he'll probably watch me even more now.

During the meal, everyone was watching me carefully. I couldn't help but feel like a burden to everyone. Why must this happen to me? Why am I the strange one? Why does bad thing happen to me?

 **No One's POV:**

After the meal, everyone came out and started a bonfire. They were all around it, some were standing up while others were sitting down. The incident that happened earlier got everyone worried about Lorelei's health. They didn't know what was happening, Edward and Jasper had some clue but weren't sure until she opens up and talks. That wasn't going to happen since Lorelei is a private person she rarely opens up to her parents let along some complete stranger.

Later in the night, some went home including Lorelei's parents, however, Lorelei stayed with the persuasive of Alice. Everyone was having fun, they were laughing, making some jokes just like it was before. Until the unthinkable happened. A loud high pitched scream make everyone stopped what they were doing and turned around. Lorelei was facing the fire, screaming like a mad woman. She began to scratch her face and arms.

 **"HELP ME! IT BURNS! SOMEONE PLEASE! "**

For a few seconds, no one knew what to do. They all stared at their once beloved wife, mother, and a friend screaming begging for help.

 **"CARLISLE HELP! IT BURNS! IT HURTS PLEASE CARLISLEE!"**

Without a second to spare, Carlisle quickly ran toward her and tried to calm her down. However, she manages to push him away. Emmett pinned her to the floor. But it made it worse. Lorelei started to kick, screaming, even more, marking her face with her own nails.

 **"IT BURNS! STOP IT! CARLISLE HELP ME! ALICE!"**

Lorelei kept on screaming out. Emmett and Carlisle didn't know what to do. They held her down hoping for some kind of miracle.

 **"EMMETT! EDWARD MAKE IT STOP! EDWARDD! IT'S BURNING ME! IM BURNING! ESME PLEASE HELP!"**

"She's remembering," Edward said making everyone turn to him in horror. Rose turned around and poured water on the fire. Thinking it would make a difference but it didn't. Lorelei was still kicking and screaming. Crying for help which never came.

 **"JASPER! GOD, PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! ROSE PLEASE! CARLISLE! JASPER! ALICE! MAKE IT STOP! IT BURNS!"**

 **"CARLISLE DO SOMETHING!"** Emmett angrily yelled at his father. Carlisle just stared at his once wife, crying screaming at some imaginary pain.

"Jasper stop it" Alice pleaded with her husband. He turned to her with the same expression and shook his head.

"I cannot, it's all in her head. She isn't in any physical pain it's all in her head. I'm sorry" They all turned to their mother, wondering what could they do?

"Honey, please look at me. Please calm down" Carlisle said trying to calm her down.

All of a sudden, she stopped kicking and screaming yet she was still crying. It was silent for a few seconds until Lorelei opened her eyes. However it wasn't what they expected, her eyes were neither blue, red, or golden but black, pitch black. Carlisle and the others gasped upon seeing her eyes. Lorelei turns to look at Carlisle, with the most empty, hollow, unemotionally voice she spoke up.

"You didn't save me. You broke your promise. You let me die-"

 **"NO NO! WE TRIED, I TRIED-"**

"You let me die, you weren't there to save me! I called you!" Lorelei started to cry.

 **"YOU LET ME DIE! WHY CARLISLE, WHY?"** Carlisle shook his head, Lorelei started to hit Carlisle's chest still crying.

 **"I HATE YOU! YOU LET ME DIE! I WAS BURNING! I HATE YOU! YOU MURDER"** She then turns to the others, eyes pitched black and bloody tears coming down her face.

 **"ALL OF YOU! YOU LET ME DIE! NO ONE CAME FOR ME! WHY DID NO ONE COME TO HELP ME? WHY?"**

And just like how it started, it quickly ended. Lorelei laid in Carlisle's arms, fainted from all the crying, kicking and screaming. Everyone just stood there, not fully understanding what just happened. Rather not believing that their mother just said that.

Suddenly, Carlisle picks up Lorelei and takes her inside. No no said anything but watched as the once happy couple leave. So many questions came to their minds, so many possibilities popped up but no real answers. _What happened? How come she remember? Is she remembering us? Are we getting our mother back?_

With Carlisle,

Carlisle took his wife and laid her on the bed they once shared as husband and wife. He placed her favorite blanket over her, went to grab a chair and sat down waiting for her to wake up. During the night, Lorelei would mumble words such as _'burn', 'Carlisle', help', can't', 'don't want to die'_ but the last one really got to him, he wonders how many times she says it before she died?

He stayed by her side, wiping her sweat from her forehead, he treated her scratch marks on her face, he made sure that he didn't leave her not for a second in fear of what she'll do. No no came in a disturbed them. They have their parent's some time along and besides, they had some thinking to do for themselves. Did she really believe that they would actually let her die without saving her? Did she think so little of them?

When morning came, Lorelei didn't even remember last night accident. That shocked everyone that she didn't have any memory of it all. They were somewhat relief but at the sometimes they weren't. If she didn't remember last night then what else is she not remembering? Has she has these kinds of incidents and not remember? And if so does her parents know? Are they there to help her when she needs them the most? What is happening to her?

When she left the family all came together and compare what they found out about this new person. And since Lorelei and her family moved here, this was the first time anything of this sort happened. Why is she remembering the most brutal things in her life and not the good ones? They all agreed to push harder in their research and they all agreed they should have some help. Maybe their cousins might have some information that can help out. Or maybe by simply having them here, it'll trigger some kind of memory that will bring the memories out.

Carlisle told their cousins everything that has happened. At first, they didn't believe it well they didn't want to believe it because Leonora was a very good friend of theirs and they didn't want to disrespect her in even death. However, Eleazar was extremely close with Leonora and agreed without a second thought. Since he agreed to come Tanya and the others joined in. Just like the Cullens, they pray and hope that this will help her regain her memories so they can get her back.


	7. Chapter 7

My dearest friend,

When I hear what happened to you, I was devastated. How could something like that happen to you? Of all vampires, you were the kindest and purest, how could you die? How could something so terrible happen? Why must god be so cruel in taking you away from us? All you wanted was to be by your mate's side, never asking for more, never stop believing that everyone has good in them. You even believe there was good in Aro's heart even though we didn't see it, you believed. You even became good friends with them.

Now Carlisle tells me that you're alive. But you're human and that you're suffering more than ever. My friend, I will try to help as much as possible and I will not stop. You made me see something in myself that I never thought was possible. You helped me overcome my hatred for myself and because of you now I have a family to call my own. I'll help you and I will not stop. I made you a promise before we deported ways, I promise to look out for your family if anything ever happens to you.

Your friend,

Eleazar

"Thank you for coming" Esme said as we walked in the house.

The Cullens and some wolves were in the living with a grave expression. Carlisle standing by the glass window staring out. I turn to Edward and he was frowning, shaking his head as he comes to us.

"He's been like that since he called you," Edward said making me nod.

"What's going on?" Garret said breaking the silence. Edward sighs and turns to us.

"Our mother, she's alive," he said making us shocked.

"What you mean? Didn't you say she bu-"

"Somehow, she still lives and breathing," Edward said looking at me.

"Are you saying she's human?" I asked surprised and they all nod.

"Strange. Does she remember anything from her past?" I asked and they shared another look, I knew she didn't.

They explained to us, everything that has occurred since she got her with her new parents. Edward told us everything that's going in her mind, Jasper explained to us her emotions, how they're all over the place. Alice said she could see her future but nothing indicating she'll be one of us. She cannot see that far.

"I want to meet her" I suddenly said.

Everyone turns to me and nods. Leonora was my friend, she was my sister, the one who I could share all my secrets to. There was something about her that made everyone she meets love her.

"I'll ask if she wants to come over," Nessie said standing up.

"No, I'll like to see her without anyone being there," I said.

They all looked at me confused but I had to try something. I turn to Edward staring at me intensely then he nods. I looked at Carlisle and he nods, probably knowing what I was about to do.

"She'll be there, by the cliff. " Carlisle said and I knew which one.

Even being human she still climbs that huge cliff. Standing up I went over there. It didn't take me long to get there since I'm a vampire. I stayed back and watched her singing the lullaby she used to sing. Her voice wasn't the same but it is still beautiful. Her hair isn't so silky and shiny but looks healthy. I am sure she still the same height with the same body shape. Taking an unnecessary deep breath I made myself known to her.

"Hello," I said and she turns around.

"Took you long enough" she replies before turning back around and I went to stand next to her as she sits on a fallen log.

"Excuse me?" I said confused, what did she mean?

"You were behind the tree watching me. Just to let you know before you kidnap me. My father is a cop and is friends with the chief of police" she says making me smile.

"So you knew I was behind the tree this entire time?" I asked and she nods.

"How?" I asked and she shrugs.

"Then why not run?" I asked and she turns to stare at me. She looks exactly the same without her golden eyes. After a while, she smiles at me.

"Didn't feel afraid," she says making me frown.

"You... you seem like I know you from somewhere, so I wasn't afraid," she says. I looked at her. Oh, Leonora always believing people were good.

"I could have killed you," I said and she still didn't look away.

"Then why not do it?" she asked making me stare at her.

"Want me too?" I asked her. Something in her eyes caught my attention, her eyes shown desperation but I couldn't tell why. She was desperate for something and I had a bad feeling about this.

She turns away and stares ahead towards the mountains. I turned around and stared ahead of me. We used to be like this before we went our separate ways, Leonora and I used to come out and watch mother nature. We'll just sit and enjoy each other company, we didn't have to talk to communicate, we shared a bond that was unbreakable. Seeing her here breaks my none beating heart, she has been through so much and yet she's not complaining. After a while, she sighs.

"What is your name," she asked.

"Eleazar" and she repeats it slowly. She scrunches her nose like she used to whenever she would think about something.

"Just like everything else in this town, it sounds familiar," she says but I had a feeling she didn't mean for me to hear it, so I kept quiet.

"Are you related to the Cullens?" she asked.

"I am Carlisle's cousin. I am here with my wife and our siblings visiting them" she didn't reply but only nod.

"What is your name?" I asked her.

"Lorelei," she says.

"Ah, German name. Do you know there's a story behind that name?" I asked and she turns to me with a smirk.

"You don't say," she says and I smiled.

"Oh yes, one I think you'll enjoy. Want to hear it?" I asked and she nods.

"Alright, well there's this rock headland on the Rhine River. Legends say that there's a maiden with the name Lorelei that lives on that rock. She lures fishermen to their death with her angelic songs. That no man or beast can escape her trap," I tell her.

"So an 'alluring enchantress'?" she asked with a smile and I nod.

"Pretty cool," she says and then suddenly she frowns and turns ahead.

"What about _Leonora_?" she asked surprising me.

"W-what?" I asked and she sighs.

"I heard it once. I'm just curious," she said never looking at me.

"Leonora is a Greek name. And it means compassion or light" I told her softly.

"Compassion. How strange. She did seem like she was compassionate " she said.

"Who?" I asked, wanting to know what she meant. However, she didn't answer she kept on staring ahead.

"Did you know any Leonora?" she asked ignoring my question. I was debating if I should lie to her or tell her it was her, but I went against it.

"I did, once," I said.

"Was she compassionate? Leonore, your friend? Was she?" she asked turning to me.

"She was and she was the purest from us all. She was the light to our darkness" I said staring into her light blue eyes and she stared back.

"Did Carlisle know her?" she said making me narrow my eyes at her.

"I'm just asking," she said.

"He did,"I said after a while.

"Was she... was she beautiful?" she asked making me confused.

I nod and she sighs. After a while, she got up and dust herself. I watched her start to walk and halfway as she looks back at me and smiles.

"You coming?" she says and I nod.

I got up and walked to her. We both began to walk toward the Cullen's house.

"Why are we going over there?" I asked her and she turns to me with a smile.

"I want to meet your wife and your siblings," she said and I didn't say anything. We walked towards the Cullen's without saying anything. It was as if nothing ever happened. It's as if everything was just like before. But it's not, my dear friend is fighting for her life again. There's something in her that I see, it's making things complicated for her. She has a gift that will make Jane and Alec's seem unimportant. If she ever becomes a vampire again, she'll cause so much pain, pain like no one has ever felt before.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Forever Yours_

Dear Wife,

What went wrong, my dear? Everything seemed perfect. Our kids were safe, they were happy, we were in love promising each other more years of happiness. Edward finally got the love he longed for. He and Bella just got married and we thought that everything was wonderful. But then the unexpected happened when Bella got pregnant. You were enraged when Edward said we should get rid of the baby. I swear I've never seen you so mad in my life. Even though you were angry you never screamed at him nor called him an idiot despite him being one.

You took Edward aside and tried to reason with him. You told him that the baby wasn't at fault. That it was innocent. That the baby inside of Bella was prove of their love, their happiness and the future they'll surely have as a family. You told him that not everyone was destined to be a parent.

I knew you wanted kids. I overheard your talk with your mother about having many children. I remember the expression on your face when you talked about having kids, sometimes you could caress your flat stomach as if you were expecting. The desire of having children was the only reason why you wanted to get married so young. You wanted to see your children grow old and start their own family. You wanted many grandchildren to play with.

You wanted children of your own. You could have made your dream come true if only you have fallen in love with a human, instead of a soulless monster like me. You gave up the idea of being a mother. You gave up your hope, your dreams all for me. I remember you saying you didn't care if you never got the chance of being a mother as long as you were by my side. But how could I take that from you? Take away something you long for? Was I wrong to take away the only thing you wanted?

Is this some sort of punishment from God? Am I being punished for taking away your dream? Was I being too selfish when I decided that I could no longer stay away from you? Was I at fault when I stole you away from your family? Away from everything you knew and loved? You were so young, perhaps you didn't know what you were doing. Perhaps we weren't meant to be. Maybe God has taken you from me so that you can finally be the person you were meant to be, without me.

Is this a new life for you to the things you were never able to do with me by your side? Is this your second chance to fall in love with a human and have those children you dreamt of? Is this your chance to grow old and die like we're all supposed to do? And if it is, should I let you go and be free to do the things you were destined to do.

Should I let you go despite the promises I made to you and to our children? Could I see you with someone else and know that I was once your love. That I once held you close to me. Could I see you love another man when you promise yourself to me? Promise to love me and only me. You screamed it to the world and to God, that you would never leave me. That you would never give yourself to another man. That you would rather die than stop loving me.

But damn it, Leonora. I cannot live without you. I cannot see you with another and know that I once had you. I cannot stay away from you and I will not. Let God punish me and only me. Let him know that I will NEVER let you go. YOU ARE MINE AND MINE ALONE. YOUR KISSES ARE FOR ME. YOUR SMILE WILL ONLY APPEAR WHEN I AM THERE. YOUR LAUGH WILL ONLY BE HEAR WHEN I AM NEAR.

You'll never feel the warmth of another man. You'll never kiss other lips but my own. You'll never feel another's love besides my own. You are mine.

I am a selfish man when it comes to you, Leonora. I will give up anything and everyone to have you by my side once again. If I have to drink the blood a of human to have you with me, so be it. I will let go know that he cannot take you from me again.

I WILL NOT ALLOW IT. I WILL ALLOW MY CHILDREN TO BE MOTHERLESS. I WILL ALLOW ESME TO BE WITHOUT HER SISTER. I WILL ALWAY RENESME TO BE WITHOUT HER GRANDMOTHER. AND I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO FORGET ABOUT ME, OUR FAMILY AND OUR LOVE. AS I SAID BEFORE, YOU ARE MINE AND MINE ALONE.

LET GOD BE MY WITNESS, I WILL HAVE YOU WITH ME ONCE MORE.

Your husband,

Carlisle Cullen


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Mother,

There are no words to describe how truly sorry I am. I know it is my fault that you are feeling confused, scared, and lost. It was my mistake that cost you your life and memories. I cannot describe the pain I feel when I see you and you do not remember who I am. I cannot put in words the pain I feel when you look at me as if I am a stranger and no longer your son. I see in your mind that I am only a boy you just met and you do not recognize me as part of your family.

Mother, you were the first one I saw when I opened my eyes. You were the first one who smiled at me, held out your tiny pale hand and reassured me that everything was going to be alright. You were there when I had my first kill, you were there to hold me tight reassuring me that I was not a monster, but a scared little boy. You were there to hold my hand when I had doubts about my new life as a vampire. You never questioned my decisions even when you knew they weren't right, you still had my back. Not once did you ever screamed at me when I yelled at you to leave me alone, or when I slammed the doors in your face and told you were not my real mother. You never stopped loving me as your own, you never stopped seeing me as your son. Not once did you turned your back on me even though I was the worst at the beginning of my vampire life. You were always there to offer your help, to show me unconditional love, to support me, and to show me that this was only the beginning. You were always there, mother. So why can't you be here now?

I hate myself, even more, knowing that I am the caused of all this. I caused this to happen. I have cost my brothers and sisters to lose their mother. I have cost Bella her first real friend and my daughter her grandmother, who did not have enough time together. I have cost Esme her best friend and little sister. And I have cost my father to lose his mate and wife. But most importantly, I have cost you to lose your memories and your real family. And yet I say I am the one suffering. I am being selfish? I am being unreasonable, mother? And if so, can you please tell me! Can you please come back to me... to us.

How can I say this without being selfish? Without being the victim in this tragedy?

I am suffering, mother. I am in pain. I am feeling empty, there is this void in my soul and I do not know what to do. Please help me. Can you heal me? I am scared, mother. I want my mother back. I want you to hold me tight and tell me that everything will be alright. I want to be in your arms, to feel safe, protected, and loved. To feel as if nothing can touch me because I am in the arms of my mother.

I am not strong and I am afraid.

Can you forgive me, mother? Can you truly forgive your unworthy son? The son who has caused you to be in pain and to suffer beyond anything imaginable. Can you overlook everything that I have done to you and the family? Can I even be forgiven? I know that my siblings are angry at me. I see it in their eyes that they hate me, especially Emmett and Rosalie. They believe I do not know how they felt. They believe that losing you barely did anything to me, just because I have a family of my own. But they are wrong, so wrong.

I was the first one to love you, I was the first one you loved. I was the first one to call you mother, I was the first one you called son. I WAS YOUR FIRST CHILD. THEY DO NOT KNOW HOW I FEEL. THEY ARE THE ONES WHO DO NOT SHARE THE FEELING OF LOSING YOU. THEY DO NOT KNOW HOW IT IMPACTED ME!!!! THEY DO NOT UNDERSTAND AND WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND!!! I LOST MY MOTHER!!!!!! I SPEND MORE TIME WITH YOU!!! I HAD THE MOST YEARS WITH YOU!!! I LOST THE ONE PERSON WHO UNDERSTOOD ME!!! I LOST THE ONE PERSON WHO LOVED ME DESPITE EVERYTHING I DID!!!! I LOST MY STAR AND MY SUN!!!! AND THEY SAY I DO NOT KNOW HOW THEY FEEL? They are the ones who do not know HOW I FEEL!!

Mother, I am feeling so many different emotions that it hurts. It hurts and I think that I deserved this punishment. All I ever wanted was to be by your side, to hold your hand and to never let go. I will not let go. I will find a way to bring you back. I promise to always love you and to always fight for you.

Mother, just wait for me. Your son will bring you back home.

Love your SON,

Edward Cullen (your little baby boy, Eddy)


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Diary,

I believe that I am going insane. I am losing my mind and I am scared. I keep having these strange, vivid dreams where I am in another time. In the dreams, I wear these bizarre clothes, I talk in a weird, heavy British accent and I walk strange as if I was taught to be a proper lady. But the part that always gets me, is that in every dream the Cullens are there and even the people from the Rez. They're always calling me a certain name that had this powerful effect on me that I do not like. But at the end of every dream, it ends the same. I am always in the fire, being burned alive, screaming at them to help me but no one ever comes. I wake up in a heavy sweat, screaming and crying. I cannot tell my parents what's the problem, I fear that they'll not understand, because I do not understand myself. I do not understand my dreams and I am afraid to find out the truth behind them. So for the past few weeks I been avoiding the Cullens and their cousins. I even went as far as avoiding Jake and others.

I have seen them around whenever I visit the small town and yet I do not acknowledge them. I past them as if they are not even there. I feel guilty but I cannot afford to pay attention to them right now. I have not slept in days, I cannot properly eat a meal without feeling like I am going to vomit and I have been feeling angry and scared. I am angry whenever I see them Cullens. And whenever I see them, the imagines of being burnt alive comes back and all I want to do is scream at them, curse at them but I push it all back and leave before I do something I'll regret. I cannot think about them without feeling angry, sad, guilty and I hate it. I hate all of this. I just wish it all goes away before I truly go insane.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Third Person Point Of View:

Lorelei watched from high above as the waves crashed violently against the base of the crumbling cliffs. The chill sea air bit into her, pushing her back from edge of the cliff, but she stood her ground, watching as waves built up speed and height from far out in the ocean until the peaks rose high above the salty body of water and crashed over into the cliff. The waves were wild horses, rearing up before crashing down onto the beach, pounding the sand with their white foam hooves.

She spends most of her time here, watching the sea. These past couples of weeks have been rough on Lorelei, she has not slept which resulted in having dark bags underneath her eyes yet it did not take away from her beauty. She has not eaten which has caused her to lose a lot of weight and the people around her are becoming worried about her health. Her dreams or nightmare as she calls them, they're causing her to close herself off. She's not doing intentionally and yet she cannot help it.

Without saying a word, Lorelei gets up and walks away from the ocean and climbed into her car. She drove in silence, not letting her mind wander back to her dreams. She's scared that when she uncovers the truth behind she will not like the answers. Turning the corner to her house, she sees a familiar car parked in her driveway. Once again, the same negative emotions slowly make its way through her body, tightening her hold on the steering wheel she takes some deep breaths before she enters her house.

After five minutes sitting in her car, she decides it best for her to go inside and get their visit over with. Entering her house, everyone is in the living room; they all stop and turn to her. "Darling," Lorelei's mother greets her with a bright smile and suddenly all Lorelei could feel is anger creeping up. She shakes her head before greeting her, "mother," her tone cause everyone to frown. Usually, her tone would be friendly even if she's annoyed she would cover it up but now her tone is cold and distant. Pretending that it didn't bother her, Lorelei's mother makes her way towards her, "the Cullen have invited us to their dinner party. It's their cousin," she looks at the blonde, golden eye beauty sitting next to Jasper, "Kate's birthday and they have invited us."

Lorelei stares at Kate and just like the many different times, the sweet angelic voice suddenly appears, whispering in Lorelei's mind, "Kate. My dear, how many time must I tell you that you should not electrocute Emmett just because he was annoying you."

Violently she shakes her head trying to get rid of the voice that haunts her. "Stop it," Lorelei whispers but the others, besides her parents heard her. Jasper narrows his eyes at his mother, he's feeling all of her negative emotions and becomes concerned, trying to get rid of them but it only caused her to get angrier, so he stops.

Once again she does not say anything as she left her parents and guest. They all watched as the young girl made her way towards her room, the golden eyes vampires all turned to each other once they heard her whisper it was no possible to electrocute someone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Like every party the Cullens made, it was perfect. Everything was planned out to perfection, Alice really does outdo herself. While everyone was laughing and having a good time, inside the house was a tiny blonde hair, blue eye young adult staring at a wall of dozens of artistically arrayed silk squares with tassels. Carlisle moves closer so that Lorelei could feel his presence, yet stays quiet, allowing her to admire her beautiful artwork, even though she doesn't remember coming up with the idea of it. Lorelei's eyes narrow in concentration as she once again hears the voice," my beloved children, can you all please go get your caps. I have this wonderful idea."

"Graduation caps," Carlisle said, startling the young female. She quickly turns around, hand on her chest trying to calm down her beating heart. Carlisle smiles apologetically, "I'm sorry, I did not mean to frighten you." Lorelei just nods and looks away from him, missing the hurt expression on his face. An awkward silence wraps around them, Lorelei doesn't turn his way causing him to feel heartbroken. He clears his throat to speaks but she beats him to it, "I'll go see if mother needs my help in the kitchen. Excuse me," she says without looking at Carlisle. He tightens his fist and clenched his jaw almost breaking it in the process as he watched her run away from him.

In the kitchen, the ladies were all talking and smile while preparing the food. "Need any help?" Lorelei asked, entering the room. Lorelei's mother turns her head and smiles at her, "it's okay, love. We're almost done here. Why not go outside with the others," she suggested and Lorelei nods. While she leaves the kitchen she hears her mother whispering that Lorelei lost a lot of weight and that she's worried about her. Lorelei stops dead in her tracks as she suddenly gets something like a flashback.

In her flashback, Lorelei was wearing 1920's clothing as she looks out a window; it was clearly dark and raining. She turns around and has an expression of worried and scared, fiddling with her hands "I'm just so worried about my little baby boy. What if something bad happened to him? What if he gets in some sort of trouble and I'm not there to help him?"

Just like it started it abruptly ended. Lorelei stands in the middle of the hallway blinking back into reality. Once her vision clears up, she sees Edward across the hallway looking shocked and it seemed like hope. Without giving him a chance to recover she walks away from him and leaves towards the party; which was happening outside. As she turned around she missed the small smile that formed on his lips and missed him whispering to the others that she was starting to remember.

Hearing his whispers, the others couldn't help but smile and start to feel hopeful. Perhaps their beloved Leonora was not truly gone after all.

Esme and Rosalie looked at each other smiling before turning to the place Lorelei stood a couple of seconds ago. Alice hugged her husband as he placed a soft kiss on top of her head, looking inside the house hoping that their mother would start to remember them. Emmett intensely stared towards the house, hearing the soft heartbeat of his human mother, praying to every God and Goddess to listen to his silent plea. The Denali coven and the wolves all shared a look of relief and happiness, hoping that their cousin and friend would come back to them so that everything would be perfect again. Carlisle went inside his office and pulled out a picture of them, silently telling himself that soon his wife will be back in his arms and this time he would not let anything bad happen to her and that death would not take her away from him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note:

If you have not figured it out yet, the italicized words are previous memories from her life as a vampire. Lorelei is starting to remember and yes, it's a good thing that she is starting to remember but at the same time, it is not. It is causing her to much pain to remember and it is too much for her human body to hand. As the chapters continue, I will try to make it all third-person point of view because I feel this way it will let everyone show their true feelings. So please, stay tuned and see what will happen to Lorelei and the others. 

On another note, I have come to an agreement with myself that I will not make this into a long story. I never intended to make it a long story, so I will only make it about 15 chapters long, no more than 20 chapters. Sorry to disappoint but like I said, I never intended this to be so long. 

So we have about six to eleven more chapters to go...


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Mother,

I am not going to say that I miss you even though it is true, but I am going to say I love you. I love you for many different reasons and if I write all of those reasons down, I would never stop writing. I love you, mother, not because you have always been there for me whenever I have failed or because you know exactly what to say and do, but because you have never asked for anything in return. You give and give yet you do not expect anything back. I love how selfless you are. I love how you tend to find good in every person you met. But what I love the most about you is that you never once stopped believing that the good always out wins the bad. I love how you try to see the good in every bad situation.

I remember when Emmett found his blood singer and he killed her, you did not turn your back on him. You gently moved him away from her lifeless body, helped him wipe away the blood and you held him close, rocking him back and forth telling him it was not his fault. Reassuring him that it was a natural reaction for us vampires. He was in your arms for two whole days and not once did you try to move him, you let him be a scary little boy. I admired your courage when you moved towards him when he was cradling his dead blood singer, something I would never do yet you did it because he was our son. You took the risk of getting hurt, you did not care about anything else, you only wanted to comfort your little child who was hurting.

I remember when Edward first found out that Isabella was his blood singer and mate, he decided to leave the family. I remember how heartbroken you were. I felt your pain when he told us he was leaving. I felt how empty you were when he was missing for those few days. I saw how you would look at photographs of the two of you. I remember being angry at Edward for making you suffer. I remember cursing his name whenever you stared at the front door, wishing your little boy would come home. I remember how hopeless you felt when we left Forks after Isabella's birthday and saw your little boy throw his life away. It was partly my fault for leaving but it was his fault for making you feel as if you were useless.

Mother, did you know that I never felt as if I belonged here. In this extraordinary family, I always thought that I was the black sheep yet you reassured me every single day without missing a beat that I belong here. You told me so many different reasons why I belonged here. But the one reason that shook my heart was when you looked at me in my eyes, a beautiful sweet smile on your face, your tiny soft hand caressing my cheek and you said, "you belong here because you are my son and I'll be damned if I let you go." When those words came out of your lips, I knew right there and then that I would gladly die for you. You took me in without knowing my story, without questioning my motives, without knowing me. You opened up your arms and let me in, a scared little boy, afraid of the world. You saw just that and wanted to help me without wanting anything back. And for that mother, I am forever grateful. I cannot tell you how thankful I am with your endless kindness and love that you have shown me. Thank you for everything, mother. I wish I had enough time to tell and show you what you mean to me.

Mother, if I am being truthful here I have this small hatred towards Edward and Alice. I know I should not but they are the reason why I do not have you here. I know that everyone has expressed their true feelings towards them and I have hidden mine well, but lately, it is harder to hide it. They are the reason why you look at me the way you do now, you look at me like a stranger looks at another stranger not like a happy mother looking at her small boy. I know that it is not fair to hate my brother and wife, but I cannot help it, mother. I look at them and I see your burning body and I remember that night when you screamed out our names, yelling for us to help, begging us and we did not help you. You remembered and I wish you did not. You remembered the pain of being burned alive and all I wanted to do was to take away the pain yet I was useless once again.

Mother if there is a way for you to remember than I hope we find out so that you can return to us, but if it means that you must relieve those moments again, then I wish for you to never remember. I rather have you get to know me and for you to fall in love with father all over again than for you to relive those painful moments. I only want what's best for you and if that means we must start from scratch then so be it.

So, mother, I am not going to say that I miss you but I am going to say, I love you and I will be waiting for you with open arms.

Love your Son,

Jasper Hale Cullen Whitlock (your little soldier)


End file.
